Hateshinai
by TyyTyy
Summary: Sakura was a poor girl looking for work when she was miraculously chosen by the king and queen to tend to their youngest son's needs. At first he was hard to handle but Sakura quickly realized that Sasuke was a kind man. Just misunderstood and bearing a heavy burden. She would help him realize who he was and in the meantime, an unfathomable love would blossom between them.
1. Opportunity

**Hateshinai**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter One-**

Opportunity

* * *

The mornings always came early for a certain Sakura Haruno. She rose with the sun, starting her day just as she would any other. After her morning bath she would make herself breakfast, eat and begin her chores for the day. There was always cleaning to be done and if she was fortunate, afterwards she could find some semblance of work to do, even if only enough to afford her one more meal.

Losing her parents to the war the year before had taken a toll on her and her life. Her family wasn't on the wealthy side, but she was blessed to have their home, even if she didn't have anything more. She'd been an only child for her entire life, but her parents were always there, keeping her company and giving her purpose. After their death, she had nothing but herself. She was surviving… and surviving wasn't easy.

At the age of only seventeen-and living in the day and era that she did, there wasn't much for a young lady such as herself to do in order to make money. There were those certain people who knew her though, and came to love her for the kindhearted and pure child that she was, and if it was nothing more than letting her sweep their floor, they would do what they could to help the poor girl.

Sakura always made a way. Nothing was ever handed out to her, but that didn't bother her because she quite enjoyed earning her keep. It gave her that little bit of purpose she needed, gave her something to do, something to look forward to. These were things she longed for. She craved more in her life. Still though, every day was seemingly the same.

Up until this day that is.

The girl was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor when a knock sounded on her door. It startled her, for she'd never had a visitor before. Feeling a bit apprehensive, she got to her feet, leaving her cleaning supplies behind and wiping her hands dry on her apron as she walked to the door.

Finding one of the king's men standing there, the poor girl almost fainted on the spot. She'd never seen someone so close to royalty, someone so important in real life. She was a commoner who stuck to herself, always at home unless she found some work somewhere. She was not dressed and presentable, she felt like such a mess that she couldn't even look the man in the eyes as he opened a scroll and began reading what was a summons to her.

Once he left her, she closed the door and leaned back against it, her legs giving out on her before she slid to the floor and held a hand over her racing heart. The king and queen were summoning every maiden in their land, calling them forth for a potential occupation in the royal palace. What the vacancy was, Sakura did not know… but she knew that she had to try for it. She would be one of many hoping and praying for this job, but if she didn't at least give herself a chance to obtain it, then she would regret it for the rest of her life.

The summons seemed urgent, for her to be requested to be at the palace by that evening. Once she finally collected herself, she ran through the small house and to her room. She just had to have something to wear. Unfortunately for her, all her clothes were like rags, nothing nice and nothing close to fitting such an occasion. She would be meeting her rulers and she needed to look presentable. The poor girl wasn't sure what she would do.

Calming her rising panic, she went and knelt by her bed, reaching under it to pull out her savings box. She had some coins stashed away for emergencies, but it wasn't enough to get her a nice dress. She checked the time and realized that she had a few hours to prepare, so she left her house in a rush, running at full speed to the couturier just down the street from her home.

She couldn't afford a nice dress, but she could afford fabric, and she'd been sewing her own clothes for years now. She would make something passable. She would buy the best fabric for the coin she had and then she'd hope for the best.

The local seamstress was well renowned and Sakura wished more than anything that she could afford to have a dress made, but she would settle for making her own. It would be better than anything else she had. Once she entered the store, she went straight to the fabrics, looking through them all and getting a feel for each unique material. She couldn't afford the nicer ones and this did slightly disappoint her, because there were a few she really loved.

It was when she moved to the much cheaper fabrics that the seamstress herself approached the young lady. "Looking for anything in particular, darling?"

Sakura looked to the older woman, giving her a soft and kind smile despite the look of pity in the woman's eyes. "I need a dress for tonight… I just have to find the right fabric."

Turning her attention back to the fabrics, Sakura focused on the pale pinks and off whites. She wanted something simple, and she found some that she had just enough coin for.

"The pink would look best on you." The woman told her confidently, but she walked past Sakura, grabbing a roll off the expensive shelf. The sheer pink was dazzling enough to have Sakura swallowing hard and she shook her head quickly as the woman held the fabric up in front of her- studying her and the fabric at once.

"Oh no, milady. I can't afford that one and I've never worked with such exquisite fabric."

"You were planning to make your own dress by this evening?" The woman asked, baffled.

Sakura nodded. "I was summoned to go to the palace, so I just need something presentable… better than this." She explained, gesturing to the old plain white dress she wore. It was worn and tinged with age.

"Is that right?" The seamstress smiled then. "There's a lot of work that goes into making a dress, darling, and one fine enough for a night at the palace. I think if the two of us work together, we might just be able to make it in time."

"Would you really be willing to do that?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Surely, and we'll go with this one, and a darker silk beneath."

"Why?" Sakura just didn't understand and she wasn't quite sure she could accept such a generous offer.

The woman laughed heartily before grabbing another roll of fabric, a darker pink that was a fine silk. "Because darling, I love that fire in your eyes."

For the next two hours, Sakura and the seamstress worked on her dress. The poor girl felt guilty to have the woman going to such an extent for her, but Sakura was thankful and she made a promise to herself to repay the kind lady one day, no matter how long it took her.

The woman took to Sakura, enjoying her company and even going so far as to help her get dressed. Sakura's heart warmed at the kindness this woman showed her and even when she asked to help with her hair, Sakura just couldn't refuse her. By the time she left the tailors, she looked like a new girl, even having a nice pair of shoes to wear along with her new dress. Without even needing to go back by her home, Sakura made her way towards the palace, nervous, but excited nonetheless.

The palace itself was bustling with activity upon her arrival. There were countless other girls waiting to be shown inside, while at the same time others were leaving with looks of disappointment. As far as Sakura knew, only one position was open and she became a bit discouraged at seeing all the competition. Still, she wouldn't give up, she would push forward and still hope for the best.

It was nearly an hour later before Sakura was led inside along with a dozen other girls. Only so many of them were allowed in the throne room with the king and queen at a time. While one of them stood before their rulers, the others waited at a distance for their turn to be interviewed. Sakura felt much more nervous now, and in a way, she was thankful she was the last of her group to speak to them.

"Haruno Sakura?" The queen questioned, her voice poised and dignified.

Sakura curtsied, trying to ignore the fact that the king appeared rather annoyed. "Your majesties."

"Tell us a little about yourself."

The queen seemed much more kind and easy going than Sakura anticipated. She took a deep breath before thinking of how to answer.

"Well, I'm seventeen. I live on my own and have ever since I lost my parents to the war. I'm sorry to say that there isn't much to know about me, your majesty. I live my days normally, taking care of myself and doing what I can to keep doing so. I don't have much work experience, oh but… I am a quick learner and will work hard and I'm willing to do whatever is needed of me."

"You lost your parents in the war?" The king questioned her then and Sakura looked to him before nodding.

"Yes, sir. My father was a samurai and my mother was a medic. They were killed in the line of duty."

"You poor child, all alone?" The queen appeared heartbroken at this.

Sakura just gave them both a sweet smile. "Yes, but my parents loved what they did and I respect them greatly for their service. I'm fine. I always make a way…"

"We're looking for someone to tend to our son's needs. Someone who can cook and clean and cater to his wishes as he sees fit."

Sakura looked at the king as she took in his words, having no idea the job involved directly working under one of the nobles. "I can cook and clean very well sir, I do so every day. Right now it's hard to make ends meet, so I'm willing to do anything."

"Willing to live here in the palace to watch over our son? To see that he eats at least three meals a day, even so much as helping him with his work if need be?"

"Most certainly." Sakura nodded. "I would do my best, sir."

"Sasuke needs a companion. He needs someone to be close to him. Just between us, he's rebelling a bit and at times refusing to take his meals. There are times when he will not come out of his room for days."

Sakura found this both surprising and alarming. If she wasn't mistaking, Sasuke was the younger prince. She wasn't exactly sure of his age but she felt that he was older than her, even if only a little bit. She knew nothing about him, about his problems nor his life. She wasn't sure if she was the right one for the position, or if she could help him it all. But, she really hoped she could.

"If you'd be willing to accept and give me a chance, I would always be there for him and do whatever I could to see to his health and his happiness."

"I really like this girl." The queen said to her husband, an angelic smile touching her lips as she looked up as Sakura. "I want to give you a chance. You'll be shown to your room and will start tonight."

"Oh, really? Thank you both so much. I do hope I will make you proud."

"I think you will do a fine job, young lady, and as long as you are here with us, you are family. We will see to you as well and make sure you are taken care of."

It was like a dream come true. Sakura was beside herself with joy and she couldn't wait to get started. Tonight, she'd be meeting a prince and she'd be here to take care of him. In her heart, she was excited about it, because once again she'd found some purpose. To have someone to work for and care for… in all honesty, it was the perfect occupation for her.

After she was shown to her new room, which was so much nicer than she was expecting, even for it to be inside the palace, Sakura was then shown the upstairs kitchen where she immediately went about washing her hands to start preparing a meal for the prince. She was told by another person who was one of the palace's cooks of things the prince would and would not eat. She was surprised to find out that he was a rather picky eater and kept a strict and healthy diet.

After an hour, she'd made what the cook claimed to be his favorite thing to eat, rice balls. They took the most time and it had been a while since Sakura had made them, but she enjoyed cooking and remembered easily making them with her mother. Since having those, she decided to make something light and went for a tomato based soup. It was one of her favorite soups, so she hoped the prince would like it. She also cut up a variety of fruits for him, since she now knew that he was a healthy eater and after fixing him a glass of water, she made her way to his room with the loaded tray in her hands.

His room was right down the large open hallway from her own. The queen claimed they wanted her room close to his, where he could get to her with ease if he ever needed something. She made it to stand before his door and she took a deep breath as she got to her knees, setting the tray down to knock softly. There was no immediate response. She waited a moment before knocking softly again and standing once more with the tray in her hands.

"Um… Sasuke-sama?" She called, her voice giving away her nervousness which she tried to swallow quickly. She wouldn't just let herself into his room, but she hoped he wouldn't ignore her. After another moment, she tried once more. "Sasuke-sama are you there? I've come with your dinner."

"I'm not hungry." A deep voice finally answered, tone a lot harsher than she expected. "Take it back."

Sakura's lips parted at his response. She wasn't sure how to go about convincing him, all she knew was that she had to. "I can't do that, Sasuke-sama. Please let me give this to you… Um… I made it myself and… I'm sure you'll like it."

She scolded herself the instant the words escaped her. She didn't know anything, so what was she even saying?

It was quiet again until the door to the prince's room suddenly flew open, the face of her charge finally revealed. He was tall and absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes met his, those deep, emotionless obsidian eyes glaring down at her intensely. He seemed displeased with her being there, but he had the face of an angel. Even with him looking at her so coldly, she found him strikingly beautiful, so much so that she could only gaze up at him for the longest time. She was so entranced that she never even made it past his face.

The prince opened his mouth and closed it again, uncertain as to why a stranger was at his door instead of the usual servant. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sakura, sir. I've been hired to prepare your meals and care to your needs." She explained, trying hard not to avert her eyes, though his smoldering gaze was hard to meet.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously, but made no comment about her employment. "Tch. Very well then. When I need food I will ask for it, for now take it away." He informed, his words a clear order.

Sakura couldn't contain her disappointment and her eyes fell to the tray in her hands. Maybe he really wasn't hungry, but she was really hoping he would like her food. She'd put her heart into making it for him and for it to go uneaten… it just broke her heart. Especially when there were so many nights she'd gone hungry.

"A-are you sure you wouldn't like me to leave it for you?" She asked quietly, though she was trying to hide her feelings of discouragement. "It may not matter but I made these rice balls from scratch, just like my mother taught me. I made this tomato soup because it would go well with them, and you must be thirsty right? If it's the food, I can make something else, honestly."

She was babbling now, but she just felt like she had to convince him. She didn't want to just walk away. The dark haired prince dropped his gaze to the tray and he weighed his options. He didn't want to give into the girl, but the soup had especially caught his attention. He wasn't one to compromise for the sake of kindness nor was he one to soften at trivial gestures. However, he had not had anything to eat since early that morning and he couldn't remember the last time he smelled something so good. In the end, he decided to blame his moment of weakness on his hunger and the fact that two of his favorites happened to be offered on a silver platter.

Sasuke sighed and took a step back, pointing to a table in the dimly lit room. "Leave it."

Walking past him slowly, Sakura carried the tray inside and placed it on the table right where he wanted it. She then turned to him with a soft, happy smile before curtsying. "Thank you, Sasuke-sama. I'll be in my room if you need anything, anytime."

"Hn."

Somehow, his response made her feel a lot lighter, as if maybe he wasn't so difficult after all. "Goodnight then." She told him, wasting no time in taking her leave, for she didn't want to anger him.

After closing the door behind herself, she took a deep relieving breath before making her way down to her room, heart hammering in her chest with every step. She'd never seen a man so beautiful before… and yet so intimidating. It was almost scary being in his presence, but she could see that this job was definitely going to keep her on her toes. She'd be right back to it the following morning when she'd have to make him breakfast.

Sakura couldn't wait to get to know him better.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's KanaTyy, finally here with the royal au!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, we will be posting regular updates, just like with To Walk Alongside You. At least once a week!**

 **The first chapter is pretty short, but the chapters will be getting longer and we're excited to share this story with you guys, requested to us by an anonymous reviewer from A Walk in the Park (Ghostwiththemost) We heard your request and loved it! Thanks so much for sending it our way!**

 **We really hope you all liked the first chapter and will be looking forward to the next! We can do a Q &A here like with our other collabs, so if you guys have any questions, send away!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	2. Responsibility

**Hateshinai**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Two-**

Responsibility

* * *

What was the point? That was the question Sasuke could never answer. He was a prince, second in line to the ever proud Uchiha kingdom, yet he couldn't care less. All the lessons and all the duties, they held no meaning. Day after day he would eat breakfast before heading down to Lady Konan for his lecture on how to manage the estate, master politics and understand political and social issues. Then he would meet Sir Nagato for his horse riding session, more often than not hunting afterwords. By that time the sun was high in the sky and he retired for a late lunch. Next he would sharpen his swordsmanship with Sir Yahiko, training in other weaponry after he was satisfied. When he was finished, the rest of the afternoon was his own until he would join his parents for supper.

It was the same routine month after month, all of it preparation for a throne that he may never sit upon. No, he was certain it would not come to pass. Sasuke had stopped trying to become what people presumed long ago, sometimes going as far as to skip his lessons and even his meals. He had given up striving to meet his parents expectations, knowing he could never be the son they wanted him to be. That was a harsh and undeniable truth he learned when he was young and he was constantly reminded of the fact. Since that is the case, he finds himself asking again, what is the point? He had no drive, no desire, no passion. All he could do was take it day by miserable day- uncertain of his future.

Sasuke picked up a fine stone and began polishing the Kusanagi, his treasured sword and most prized possession. Simply holding the blade offered him a form of comfort he couldn't explain, calming his mind. The sullen prince was currently sitting on his windowsill, his room the only place he felt relaxed and at ease. Peace and quiet was not easy to come by these days and he was more than unhappy about it.

As of yet, his mother and father seemed to be more persistent to get him to take his role more seriously, causing him to outright decline dinner earlier this evening. In the past whenever they got particularly dedicated and stubborn, it meant they were plotting something that would no doubt irritate and annoy the prince. He was certain he would rather be left alone, although a small part of him childishly clung to the attention, a part he often scolded and ignored. In the end it didn't matter what his parents had planned. This past week Sasuke had not attended even one of his lessons and would often sneak out of the castle to take refuge in the forest.

A knock from outside his room brought the prince out of his thoughts and alerted his senses. He placed Kusanagi back into its sheath and the fine stone next to it on top of the sword's stand. When a girl's voice called his name he remained silent, having no desire to be in another's company. She called for him once more and went on about food, most likely the usual servant that would bring him his dinner when he didn't eat with his parents. He told her he wasn't hungry and expected her to leave him be like she always did. He did not expect for her to talk back and went across the room in anger, yanking his door open. Instead of the familiar female servant, Sasuke was face to face with a young girl with pink hair. He was taken aback by how green her eyes were and for a moment, he almost forgot about his anger, opening and closing his mouth.

He was certain she was new to the castle, if he had seen her before he would definitely remember doing so. Her features were unique, not found among all the people he had met and been introduced to. Sasuke asked her who she was, suspicious of her presence and even more so of her job title when she answered. Sakura was apparently his newest attendant and had taken it upon herself to bring him supper. He wasn't impressed by the gesture, but after she described the items she had prepared, his dark eyes could not resist looking. His stomach clenched at the sight of tomato soup and rice balls, reminding him that it was not pleased with his lack of food these days. It smelled as good as it looked and he had no choice but to give into his hunger.

He sighed and let her leave his food on the table before quickly making her exit, though not before smiling and curtseying to the frowning prince. Then she bid him goodnight, her happy demeanor confusing and . . . . different. Sakura had even waved as she left, so unusual that he didn't know what to make of it. He had not come across someone that took his bad attitude with genuine happiness. He hadn't done anything worth getting happy about, in fact he had been quite rude. Yet Sakura was acting, dare he say, friendly. The smell of the food she left reminded him he had other matters to focus on and he went to the table to sit.

It was obvious she had taken it up right after she made it, the steam still coming off in warm waves. Sasuke started with a rice ball, making quick work of them and the soup soon after. He didn't know if it was because he was hungry or if it was because Sakura was a good cook, but to say he enjoyed it was an understatement. The prince wasn't necessarily a picky eater, at least in his eyes, but he did have high standards. He was used to eating the best ever since he was little. However, as his appetite lessened over the years, so did the quality of the food.

The highest compliment he could give was that the meals were decent, adequate. It may have been his taste buds, his parents still found meals satisfying enough despite his disagreement. He surprised himself by finishing every last bite on the silver platter save for the cut up peaches. While he did in fact like the fruit she set to the side of the other items, he absolutely hated the taste of a peach. There was something about the texture and the mellow tartness that he couldn't stomach.

Suddenly the feeling of exhaustion gripped Sasuke and he realized it was getting pretty late. He was undecided whether he would attend his lessons in the morning but he wanted to be well rested nonetheless. He changed into his nightwear and got into bed, throwing the blanket over his tired form. It was strange that even when he did nothing he would still feel so worn out at the end of the day. He absentmindedly thought about why that was the case before he slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning the prince was awoken by a soft knock at his door, a voice following soon after.

"Sasuke-sama… I've come with your breakfast." She told him, speaking clearly but softly. "Shall I bring it inside for you, sir?"

Sasuke stretched his muscles and nestled deeper against the sheets, choosing to go back to sleep rather than answer whoever was calling him.

"Sasuke-sama!" She wasn't giving up, a loud knock following his name. "It's time to wake up and eat now…"

It was clear now that this was the same girl from last night, the one that still needed to learn how things were done here. She would learn soon enough like all the other servants. The prince remained where he was, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed.

"Sasuke-sama… I'm coming in." Her voice turned serious then and Sasuke shot up in bed, not believing she would go so far, but at that same instant she opened the door and let herself in.

"I don't remember giving you permission to enter." Sasuke grumbled, throwing daggers at the pink haired girl.

"Oh, so you are awake?" She smiled brightly at him, completely ignoring the glare he was giving her. "Don't you have lessons starting within the hour, sir?"

He watched in silent irritation as Sakura walked the tray over to the table, setting it next to the one from last night. She was anything if not bold, Sasuke gave her that much. She wasn't afraid of him either which was more so impressive yet frustrating at the same time. He rested his face on his knee, his hand fussing with his bed head.

"I have no intention of going." He stated and took in her attire. It consisted of a black dress reaching just above her knees, a white apron laced over it. "What . . . is that?"

"Hm?" The girl eyed him curiously just after she had taken hold of the tray from the previous night. "What is what, sir?"

Sakura truly had no idea and Sasuke couldn't fault her for it, it was probably the staff playing a prank. No other servant in the castle wore anything remotely as . . . unique as that. The maid outfit put her distracting legs on display and he wasn't going to deny that the sight affected him. In fact it was quite the opposite and that was the problem. He was all too aware of how the dress hugged her body in all the right places and he was certain he wasn't the only one. If he let her walk around like that it was only a matter of time before someone took advantage.

"That dress . . . it isn't suited for your position. I forbid you to wear it." He told her.

Sakura looked down at her attire before turning her head away from him, but that didn't hide the fact that she had turned red all over from his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir… But the queen herself brought my uniforms to me…"

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief and he stood, having half the mind to go to his mother right then and tell her to leave the staff alone. This wouldn't be the first time she had done something like this to mess with him and he did not find it the least bit amusing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and made a mental note to talk to her later about ordering Sakura another set, his mother was really too much sometimes.

"Tch. They will have to do for now." He said, frustrated that his mother put him into this situation. "The queen will order a proper set by the end of this week."

"Yes sir, thank you very much." She gave him a curtsy. "You should eat now, your study starts soon."

The prince raised an eyebrow, uncertain as to whether she heard him earlier or decided to ignore it. "I am skipping Lady Konan's lecture. Tell the stable boy to have my horse ready, Sir Nagato should be on his rounds anyway." Sasuke ordered and then remembered her current state of dress. "On second thought, tell another one of the servants to do it."

He curiously went over to the table to see what Sakura had cooked. A bowl of porridge sat alongside a glass of milk, fruit placed neatly on a plate. He took a couple pieces of freshly peeled orange and tossed them into his mouth.

"Yes sir… are you sure I shouldn't do it myself though? I can do it and that way I can wait for you there." She was smiling so sweetly at him that Sasuke could only look away from her.

Once again he felt uneasy at her cheerful nature. The green eyed girl was a mystery to him and he wasn't sure if he would ever figure her out. He sat down and kept his gaze on his breakfast, not wanting to confront her happy persona at the moment.

"No." He said sternly.

"When should I meet you for the lesson then?" She asked.

It was then he noticed that Sakura was under the impression she had to accompany him during his lessons and duties. Based off of the attire his mother picked, he could only imagine what the queen had informed her position would entitle.

"It isn't necessary for you join me." Sasuke pointed out. "I don't require your presence."

"I want to join you, Sasuke-sama. I need to be with you in the event you require my services. I will be at your side to assist you with your needs." She told him, refusing to take no for an answer. "So, what time shall I meet you?"

The prince wasn't used to any servant speaking to him in this manner, never having seen this level of foolish determination. "So be it." He relented, deciding that once she got a taste of his horseback riding she would regret her decision. "I expect you to be ready within thirty minutes, you may knock on my door when you arrive."

"As you wish, sir." She told him, more happy than she should have been. She left him without another word, taking the tray from the night before with her.

Sasuke ate the porridge first and then the fruit, leaving the peaches again. After he chugged his milk, he noted that he might not have further problems with skipping meals. The food was better than he would like to admit and he would need to keep his energy up for his sword training. Even on the days he skipped it, Sasuke was not one to sit around all of the time, he needed to be in motion and then laze about afterwards. He left the empty glass on the table and stretched his shoulders and back.

Next he changed into his riding gear, pulling the black fabric over his large frame. Once everything was in place, he set to getting his dark hair in order. He combed through the ruffled and small tangles until it straightened into its usual style. Sir Nagato always hated it when Sasuke showed up early, knowing he skipped Lady Konan's lesson and interrupted his rounds throughout the stables and the rest of the grounds. Sir Nagato also knew that Sasuke would go riding without him and so had no choice but to accompany the young prince.

It amused Sasuke to see the usually calm man bite his tongue despite his blatant displeasure. Not many could get a reaction out of the peaceful Sir Nagato, the red haired man worthy of working under the Uchiha name. The same could be said of his other teachers, otherwise his parents never would have appointed them in the first place. Half an hour had soon passed and the expected knock was right on time. Sasuke walked over to his door and opened it to reveal his newest servant. He was again hit with her apparent beauty. It was troubling how her eyes seemed to see right through him and that pink hair of hers, he couldn't get over it.

"Are you ready, sir, or do you need any help with anything?" Sakura asked sweetly, batting thick lashes as she gazed up at him.

However, his attention was still on those long pink strands pulled back into a braid. "I'm ready, pinky." He answered, the name naturally flowing off his tongue.

When the girl's complexion changed to match her hair the young prince smirked, unable to help himself. "P-pinky?" She stammered in embarrassment, averting his gaze then. "Um my name is Sakura, sir."

"I know." He said as he walked past her, closing the door behind him. "Let's go, pinky."

Sakura could say nothing more as she followed close behind him, not willing to be left behind even if she was shaken up by this nickname he had given her and the smirk that tainted the prince's lips remained in place until they arrived at their designation. The servants they passed on the way had gawked in surprise at seeing the second prince show some emotion, not having seen him remove his stoic mask in years. The fact that he was smirking was too much for them to grasp and the news was certain to pass throughout the castle, everyone desperate to know the reason behind it.

Sasuke himself was oblivious, but his demeanor quickly changed back when he saw who was talking to his teacher. Sasori, one of the gardening hands and one of the most distasteful flirts he had the displeasure of meeting. It was a miracle he was still a member of the staff and it was no secret he and the prince didn't like each other. Another one of the staff, a stable hand, had Sasuke's horse, Raikou, by the reins and bowed upon his presence. Sir Nagato bowed his head from his spot atop his horse, Sasori following suit with a scowl tugging at his lips.

"Your highness." Sir Nagato greeted, raising his head. "I presume you are here to start your lesson early?"

Sasuke gave him a curt nod but kept his gaze on the other redhead that was currently leering at Sakura. The stable hand passed the reins to his prince and took his leave, said prince purposely pulling Raikou to block Sasori's view. The action caught Sir Nagato's attention and he turned his eyes to Sakura.

"Hello, miss. You are new here, correct?" Sir Nagato asked, staying alert to his prince's reaction.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes sir. I only came to the palace just yesterday. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"I see. Welcome, Miss Haruno." He said. "I hope you get on well with the fellow staff members."

"Thank you very much, kind sir." She replied, that soft smile forever gracing her face.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her and then to his teacher. "Let's get going."

"Is Miss Haruno to stay here?" Sir Nagato mused, finding this situation very interesting.

"I could show you around, Sakura." Sasori quickly inserted. "I'm Sa-"

"Overstepping your place." Sasuke cut him off and gave him a warning glare. "Miss _Haruno_ shall ride with me. You are dismissed."

Sasuke knew exactly what the garden hand was up to and he would not stand for it. Sasori did scowl then but wisley held his tongue, knowing better than to push the prince when he was serious and reluctantly left the three of them alone.

"You want me to ride with you, Sasuke-sama? I've… never been on a horse before." Sakura looked to him nervously then.

"You will be in good hands, Miss Haruno." Sir Nagato assured, amused by the little show he had been privy to. It wasn't often his pupil got his feathers ruffled, in fact it had been some time since he last saw him this animated. "His highness is a professional."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, sir. It's just a bit nerve wracking to think about riding for the first time." She explained.

"Just get on the horse." Sasuke ordered, wanting to get on with it. "I won't let you fall." He promised and moved closer to the saddle to help her up.

"Yes sir." Sakura walked up to the horse, marveling in it's beauty momentarily. It was a black stallion, so tall and magnificent and even intimidating, just like the prince himself.

The girl tried to calm herself with a deep breath, but the horse was just so tall and if she had dared to even attempt to climb up and onto that saddle in her dress she knew it would not bode well. With the prince right behind her, there was no way she could struggle her way onto that horse with her backside to him and her skirts as short as they were.

"Forgive me sir… But I'm afraid. Could you get on first and then help me up?" She was nervous to ask, but she had to attempt to save herself from the ultimate humiliation.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and mentally scolded himself for not having done that in the first place.

He had let Sasori get under his skin and in turn asked a girl who had no previous experience to get onto his horse. He could feel his teacher's eyes on him and quickly mounted his steed. Once seated, he reached down and offered a hand to Sakura, making it easier on the girl.

She reached up, grabbing onto his much larger hand and in one swift tug she was sitting side saddle and feeling like she was on top of the world, and with her body pressed so close against the prince no less. The prince, however, was second guessing this whole ordeal. He was not used to being this close to a woman and felt as if he was crossing some sort of boundary. Sir Nagato was no longer upset Sasuke had skipped Lady Konan's lesson, ecstatic he was witnessing the stone faced prince squirm.

"Oh dear… we're up so high, Sasuke-sama." She breathed, giddy even in spite of her nervousness.

Her voice was so soft and pure. She was so innocent and so easily pleased. Strangely enough, he didn't mind how happy of a person she was. Actually, it was refreshing in a way. Sasuke was used to the mood always dampening whenever he entered a room, not that he could really blame them. He knew he wasn't a joy to be around and didn't care one way or another. Yet the genuine air about Sakura made him want to somehow be apart of it. It was hard for the young prince to explain and he wasn't sure why he felt this way.

"Hold onto the saddle." Sasuke instructed as he secured his arms around her, holding the reins. He could feel her soft hair on his neck and the distinct scent of strawberries filled his nose. This was undoubtedly crossing a boundary.

Sakura did as she was told while Sir Nagato gave his prince a look, not believing he was truly seeing Sasuke act arguably civil towards the girl. He paid his teacher no mind and clicked his tongue, signaling Raikou to trot towards the forest. Sir Nagato followed suit and the trio began trailing down the dirt road. Sasuke did his best to ignore the way Sakura's body fit against his chest, swaying back and forth in time with Raikou's steps. He forgot all about his plan to make the girl regret inviting to come along and found himself at ease like he always was when he rode Raikou.

Ever since he could remember, the black stallion would be the one the prince went to when he had one of his episodes. They scared him as a young teen and for some reason being near Raikou helped them pass. It had been a while since he last experienced one and he was more confident in his ability to handle them, though no one knew he even had these episodes. He felt that if anyone discovered them he would yet again face disappointment and feel weak. Sasuke had had enough of that and long ago decided to keep it hidden. Raikou began to speed up, sensing his master's unfocused and wandering mind, trying to gain his attention.

Sasuke gave the reins a slight pull and Raikou returned to keeping pace with Sir Nagato and his horse. They were deeper into the forest now and Sakura was quiet but her green eyes were looking around, enjoying the scenery as well as the ride. Sasuke wondered how she would take hunting, whether she was the type to want to save the animal rather than catch it. He wasn't sure if she would insist on being apart of the hunt, but she wouldn't have a choice. He couldn't just leave her in the forest somewhere as he and Sir Nagato went off the trail. However, since he had her riding with him, Sir Nagato would be the one to shoot their prey.

"This is nice… peaceful." She commented after some time, a wistful sigh escaping her. "I can only imagine how it must feel to really ride. Not that I want to try it though, it would probably be awfully terrifying for the first time."

"You'll never enjoy it until you get past that first time." Sasuke said. "Perhaps on your own horse someday."

Sakura shook her head at that. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly. Speak of terrifying. I don't think I could even ride at this pace alone."

Sasuke raised a brow at this even though she couldn't see it. "This coming from the girl that dared to walk into my chambers uninvited?"

Sir Nagato's eyes widened at this, wondering how a sweet girl like Sakura could have the courage to do such a thing. Even Sir Yahiko didn't have that kind of nerve.

"That is a whole other situation, sir. I could get injured riding a horse, I entered your room since you were ignoring me but it's not like I have to worry about you hurting me." She spoke with conviction and certainty.

The prince was amused at how quickly she separated the circumstances and reverted back to the bold servant he was understanding her to be.

"I see." He said, agreeing with her argument. He would never put his hands on a woman. However, that did not give her free rein to do as she pleased.

"Shall we begin the hunt, sire?" Sir Nagato interjected, mindful of the time and situation.

"Hunt?" Sakura questioned curiously, Sir Nagato's words taking her by surprise.

"We will be tracking small game." He explained. "It is one of the skill's the prince has to master. He is a sight to see when he puts forth the effort."

"It is you who must put forth the effort, Sir Nagato." Sasuke stated. "I can't shoot with the girl here."

Sir Nagato smiled. "An expert archer could shoot under any circumstances." He teased and Sasuke shook his head.

"While I am fair with a bow, my true calling is the sword." Sasuke claimed.

"That is true, however, your training continues even with Miss Haruno." Sir Nagato said and Sasuke glared at his teacher.

This was most likely revenge for interrupting his morning rounds, cunningly finding a way to get back without direct insult. The prince may not be particularly close with his instructors, but he held them in high respect and possessed a certain familiarity with the talented teachers. Otherwise Sasuke would do more than just glare at his smart remarks.

Sir Nagato's smile didn't falter under the glare, but he did relent on making Sasuke shoot. "I will take aim, your highness, do not fret. It would be unkind to put Miss Haruno in such an awkward position."

"Thank you very much." Sakura took a breath of relief. It wasn't that she doubted the prince's abilities. It was just that she'd prefer to start one thing at a time. Even being on the horse would take some getting use to, she wasn't certain about being in the prince's way while he was trying to make a kill.

"You are very welcome." Sir Nagato said before turning his horse away, the hunt about to begin.

Sasuke pulled the reins for Raikou to follow him off the dirt pathway and into the more wild part of the woods. His obsidian eyes scanned the surroundings for any signs of the rabbits he knew populated the area. Tracks were easily spotted, the fresher ones followed. Sir Nagato was an exceptional hunter and Sasuke had grown to become a rather good one as well, considering he was learning from an expert.

It wasn't long before their pace slowed even further, the first rabbit showing itself. They were smart creatures, often moving whenever a hunt happened. They never aimed to kill more than a few at a time, and each day they hunted different game. The prince pulled his reins, stopping Raikou on the spot. Even the horses were silent, sensing the change in the atmosphere. Sir Nagato readied his bow and they all watched as the rabbit hopped along, looking around but remaining oblivious to them.

Sakura covered her eyes with her hands and Sasuke was quick to take note of this. She may not protest against it, but she had never witnessed an animal being killed before her very eyes. Sir Nagato released an arrow that flew at blinding speeds towards the rabbit, killing it instantly upon impact. Then he collected the corpse and tied it onto the side of his saddle. This pattern continued until four rabbits had been caught and secured, every time Sakura closing her eyes during the kill. It made Sasuke feel something akin to guilt, as if he forced her to suffer quietly and without complaint. When he thought about how he had done the same thing years ago, he decided he would talk to her about it.

The ride back to the stables was fairly silent and Sasuke chose to take Raikou back to his stall himself, Sir Nagato going his separate way. He got off of Raikou first and grabbed Sakura's waist without thinking, taking her off his horse and setting her on the ground. She had held fast to his arms and glanced at him shyly. He found himself a little flustered once their eyes met and he quickly went to take off Raikou's saddle.

"It really isn't necessary for you to accompany me on hunts." The prince said, his back turned to her.

"Oh, but I quite enjoyed it, sir." She told him and her words sounded nothing but truthful.

Sasuke spun around with surprise and confusion. "Then why . . . ?"

The girl smiled sweetly at him before responding. "Why did I cover my eyes? It wasn't because the kill bothered me… it was just that I've never watched it be done myself and I was unsure at the time if I wanted to see it with my own eyes."

Relief washed over the prince and he felt himself relax, not knowing how tense it had made him to think he had forced her into it. He nodded and returned to taking the gear off of Raikou. When the horse was bare he nosed his master's hand and neighed, wanting attention. Sasuke gave into his wishes, stroking his jaw and patting his neck. Raikou's tail flicked and moved closer.

"He's beautiful…" Sakura murmured in fascination, wanting to reach out and touch him as well, but not letting herself do so for fear of crossing some boundary. "What is his name?"

"Raikou." He answered and noted how Raikou's eyes shifted in interest to Sakura at her voice. "You may pet him." He added, remembering that it had been her first time riding a horse, perhaps being this close to one as well.

"Really?" She asked excitedly, taking a step forward, but looking to the prince for assurance. When he gave her a nod her eyes turned to Raikou and she reached out to run her hand down his neck. "So smooth." She marveled at the feel of him, smiling brighter than she ever had.

Raikou neighed again, seeming to be taken with her. "He likes you." Sasuke mused.

"You think so?" Sakura looked back at the prince, eyes shining with pure happiness.

He quickly looked away, not used to seeing such a look directed at him. All he could manage was a weak grunt in answer. "Hn."

The two of them stayed there for a few moments more before leaving Raikou and returning to the castle. Their walk was silent until Sakura noticed Sasuke walk by his own room and continue to follow her on her way towards the kitchen.

"Sasuke-sama, you should go clean yourself up and wait for me to bring your lunch." She told him, watching him curiously as they walked along.

"I will only need to change to train with Sir Yahiko." He stated. "I'm hungry now." For some reason the hunt left him feeling hungrier than it usually did and his stomach quite liked her cooking. It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't want to leave her alone in her current attire.

"Do you intend to take your meal in the dining room then, sir?" She asked in wonder, knowing Sasuke normally took all his meals in his room unless he was joining the king and queen.

"No." He denied this, not wanting to see his parents at the moment. "The only option is for me to eat in the kitchen. It isn't necessarily forbidden for someone of my stature, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"If that is your wish, Sasuke-sama." Sakura wouldn't protest. She assumed he must have been rather hungry to want his food the instant it was prepared.

They made it to the kitchen then and Sakura quickly washed her hands while Sasuke took a seat at the counter close to her. It was strange feeling his eyes on her while she worked, but she decided to make something quick being that he was so hungry. She didn't want him waiting long, so she started some rice and vegetables, deciding to leave off any meat for now. She's make him a healthy portion and surely he would be pleased with it. If not, she could always make him something else.

It took her all of twenty minutes to have his meal readied and as soon as it was she carried it over to him, serving him right where he sat. Once she fetched him a glass of water, she waited to make sure the food was to his liking. Sasuke was not disappointed with the taste and was pleased she had made the meal light. It wasn't smart to spar with Sir Yahiko with a full stomach, he would only end up working harder than necessary. After he had finished eating, the young prince left to change, Sakura giving him another one of her smiles and waved. It took no time at all for him to dress in his red swordsman gear and he fastened the Kusanagi to his side. Training with his prized sword was one of the few things he still enjoyed, something he was able to excel at without feeling as if he wasn't good enough.

He exited his chambers and found the girl already there, patiently waiting for him to finish. He wasn't sure why it was so important for her to go everywhere with him, but he would accept it for now. After all, he didn't particularly hate having her near, neither did he necessarily dislike it. It was an odd form of tolerance that had the potential to become something more. In a way it was unsettling, yet he was curious to see where this would go, though he had no idea what to make of the girl. She brought a lot of strange emotions out of the prince and he couldn't fathom why. All he knew was that it had managed to disrupt his life and he didn't like it.

Sasuke led their descent to the training yard towards the back of the castle. He found Sir Yahiko wrapping up a session with some of the new guards who were training to join the royal guards. When the orange haired man finished his last words, he dismissed the men and turned with his sword still unsheathed. The second the prince was within range he lunged, Sasuke drawing his Kusanagi to block the sudden attack.

"I see you are as sharp as ever, sire." Sir Yahiko ginned and withdrew his sword. "I was worried since you missed your last _six_ sessions."

"I had other matters to attend to." Sasuke responded smoothly.

His teacher nodded but knew the bluff for what it was, the prince had simply ditched. "And who is this young lady?" Sir Yahiko asked as he looked towards Sakura.

"The newest addition to my staff." Sasuke said and motioned for the girl to introduce herself.

Sakura gave Sir Yahiko a polite curtsy before speaking. "My name is Sakura Haruno, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir."

"I am called Yahiko and the pleasure is all mine, miss. 'Tis a shame you ended up under the tyranny of the gloomy prince." Yahiko stated and dodged a half hearted thrust from said prince.

"Less talking, more fighting." Sasuke ordered, wanting to put a stop to his ideal chatter.

Sir Yahiko was quick to draw his sword again and flicked it up once in invitation. "On your mark, sire."

In the blink of an eye Sasuke swung his blade and the battle began. The sound of metal clashing echoed across the grounds as they met each others strikes, feet dancing along the ground trying to gain an advantage. While Sir Yahiko had more experience and honed skill, Sasuke had more speed and seemed to grow in ability after every spar. The rate at which the prince evolved was almost scary and Sir Yahiko had high hopes for his pupil. Sasuke was never as focused as he was with his sword. He didn't have to think about unnecessary things, he only needed to react. Swordsmanship was something that came easily to him and he had bested his teacher more than once. He lost track of time and was surprised when some time later he saw the sun setting, sweat coating his skin.

"That is enough for today, your highness." Sir Yahiko said and put away his blade, mildly winded against the energy the prince possessed.

"It seems I will have to defeat you another day." Sasuke mused, his slight panting soon relaxing into even breaths.

Sir Yahiko bowed and then took his leave. Sasuke watched the sunset for a moment and sighed, worn out and wanting a bath. He flipped his bangs out of his face and turned to Sakura who avoided his gaze. He paid the action no mind and she silently followed him back into the palace. There were hardly any servants in the halls at this time of day, most having gone to bed while the number of guards increased. They had passed at least four before reaching Sasuke's room.

"Would you like me to prepare your bath before I make your dinner, Sasuke-sama?" Sakura asked then.

Sasuke looked at her in shock for a moment until he realized that it was something she would define as tending to his needs. He had always drawn the bath himself and wasn't sure if he should grant her request. He thought about it and concluded that it should be alright considering it was her job.

"Hn."

He opened his door and let the pink haired girl inside. Sakura walked right into the bathroom, not wasting any time to complete her task. While she busied herself with her work the prince returned his sword to it's stand. Then he absentmindedly began undressing, making quick work of removing his shirt. Sakura came back just as his hands went to take off his pants and he scolded himself for actually forgetting she was there.

The girl's eyes widened at the same time she yelped in surprise at the sight of him, turning red all over and whirling around, covering her eyes at the same time. "A-ah, S-Sasuke-sama… your bath is ready… I must go make dinner now, bye!" Her voice was high pitched and she wasn't even done speaking before she was all but running out of his room, a flustered mess.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and felt his face grow warm. He had never done something so . . . indecent. His mind had been focused on nothing except resting his muscles, not thinking as he took off his clothes. He should have just drawn his bath himself instead of nearly flaunting the family jewels. It was as much embarrassing as unbecoming of his position and he decided to take an extra long time in the bath, hoping to miss Sakura when she brought him his dinner. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to her always being around, following him wherever he went.

He needed to talk to his mother.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello readers!**

 **Got the update out as soon as we could and though we were aiming for weekly updates, we're not sure if we can assure that. Gotta find the motivation to keep it coming, so the updates will get out as soon as possible. It just won't be as often as we updated A Walk in the Park, or how we're updating To Walk Alongside You every few days!**

 **Thanks so much for all follows/ faves/ reviews! We appreciate each and every one of them!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	3. Revelation

**Hateshinai**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Three-**

Revelation

* * *

Sakura found it overwhelming that Sasuke did in fact take his lessons with the utmost seriousness. She was worried at first, when he outright refused to take part in his studies with Lady Konan, but she quickly found out that he had a love of horse riding, hunting, and swordsmanship. He worked hard, and he was eating every meal she brought him. The only thing that was ever left untouched were peaches.

It only took a couple times for her to pick up on the fact that he must not have had a taste for them and so she knew better than to prepare them for him again. She was thoroughly enjoying her new employment, even if the prince did come off as cold and unpredictable. Sakura knew deep down that he was a kind man, he just had a difficult way of showing it. But, she would stick by him and she would do whatever she must to be there for him.

After her first full day, she was exhausted and as soon as she'd had her bath, she collapsed in bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. The work was harder than she was used to, what with her day packed so full of activity, but it was thrilling all the same.

She'd ridden on a horse for the first time. On the tallest, and most beautiful and majestic stallion she'd ever laid eyes on. The horse was fitting for the prince and it was nice knowing that Sasuke cared deeply for the animal. It was when he'd shown this side of him that Sakura knew in his heart, he was just as pure as she.

Time never sat still while being in the palace. Sakura's mornings started early, for she tended to the prince's laundry before starting his breakfast. He was never easy to get out of bed and was always most difficult in the mornings. Days passed and he continued refusing to attend his morning studies, though he would never explain his reasoning for doing so.

Sakura didn't complain, for she was pleased that he was taking part in all his other lessons so ardently. She shadowed him during any and all of his outings, and while the prince never appeared gratified with her joining him, he neither seemed displeased with it. He kept her closer than she would have anticipated, even with her following him. She assumed she'd stand off on the sidelines, watching and waiting to be needed. Instead, she was directly under his supervision and so close to him that the proximity often left her feeling timid, but excitable.

It was easy for the girl to remain professional though, even in the most scandalous situations. When she was all alone though, she did stray from her professionalism and turn back into the normal young lady she was. Sometimes she even dreamed about the prince, often when she wasn't even sleeping. He was a sight to behold, from his aristocratic features, to his proud posture and even his messy hair. It was hard to say how she preferred it, a total mess as it was every morning she brought him breakfast, or combed out so that his bangs so perfectly cradled his face while the back of it continued to set as it pleased.

He was certainly dreamy, just how every lady presumed a prince to be. Sakura couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, but she knew that any lady would be. Knowing this, she told herself that it was fine to look and appreciate, as long as he didn't know.

She worked hard for him and he seemed to perceive and appreciate this. He often looked to her as if she were an enigma, and she'd taken notice to this, but he didn't talk much and she never bothered questioning him. Instead, she continued to be herself and work hard. Sasuke honestly didn't require much of her, but sometimes she'd take it upon herself to do more for him, even if he did not request it. Even if it were only her bringing him a damp towel during his sword training, she wanted to make sure that she was always doing something to please him. It was her job after all.

While she was so caught up in her work and being certain she was tending to the prince's needs, she was neglecting her own. Before she realized it, she was skipping meals and going without an adequate amount of sleep. After so many days of this the prince had taken notice, much to her surprise and displeasure and he called her out, forbidding her from joining him on his riding lesson.

This was disheartening and though she tried to argue that she was fine and wanted more than anything to join him, and she really did because she loved riding with him, the prince had turned angry and left her crestfallen by his door. He'd ordered her to get some rest, but she wasn't tired at the time, saddened, but not tired. So, she decided she may as well get some cleaning done in his room that she hadn't been able to get to.

After fetching a pail of water and some cleaning supplies, Sakura started with the dusting. She missed nothing in his room, going so far as to clean each and every crevice. She even made his bed in clean sheets, putting the old ones away to be washed. The last thing she started on was his floor. While it wasn't a particularly dirty floor, it could use a good scrubbing so she got on her hands and knees and went to work.

Cleaning floors was a task Sakura had always dreaded, it left her knees sore and her arms tired. Sasuke's room was so large also, it made for lots and lots of scrubbing, but Sakura was determined to get her work done, to show the prince that she was able to work hard for him. She'd only been halfway done when he opened the door and stepped inside, though he didn't take but that single step.

Realizing the position she was in, and in the short dress of her uniform, Sakura quickly scrambled to her feet, eyes downcast as she turned beet red all over. "Forgive me, Sasuke-sama, but I thought it best if I get some cleaning done since you wouldn't allow me to join you."

"What do you think you are doing?" The prince asked, voice even. "I expect my orders to be followed, pinky. Did I not order you to rest? How can you attend to my needs if you can't even attend to your own?"

"I told you I was fine, sir. Your room needed a good cleaning and I am here to work, not rest." Sakura frowned but stood her ground, not wanting him to look down upon her.

"That is enough of your back talk. It's not fitting for you to be doing that type of work given your uniform." The prince huffed, getting a bit off topic. Then he ushered her out of his room as he muttered under his breath, "Tch! On your hands and knees like that . . . I've never . . ."

It depressed her for him to seem so angry with her, for all she wanted was to please him. Now she was forced out of his room and not even allowed to finish her work. The now low-spirited girl went to her own room to wait until it was time to prepare his lunch, thinking all the while about what had happened. Was she wrong? Sure, she should be following his orders, but she didn't want to be laying around on the job.

Laying on the large, comfortable bed was rather relaxing though and Sakura was worn down and even a bit sleepy, but she forced herself up, rubbing her tired eyes and stretching her aching limbs. She could not fall asleep when she had duties to fulfill. There wasn't much longer until she had to be in the kitchen, so she opted for taking an early bath in hopes of it easing her muscles and waking her up.

It did help. Once she was dressed in a clean uniform, Sakura made her way down to the kitchen and started preparing the prince's lunch. While the mixed vegetables, noodles and meats were cooking, she cut a couple slices from a fresh loaf of bread. She decided not to give him any fruits until dinner and she always prepared him a healthy and hearty lunch anyway, since he took it so late.

She was right on time bringing his lunch, though she'd brought a bigger helping than she normally did, having accidentally cooked more than she meant. She knelt before his door, placing the tray on the floor long enough for her to knock.

"Sasuke-sama," She called out to him without waiting for him to come to the door. He never bothered answering her unless she did call out to him. "I have your lunch, sir."

The door opened barely an instant later, the prince scowling down at her as she rose to her feet slowly, cursing her tired limbs with every movement. She would not show any weakness before him. She could not. If she did, he would surely scold her.

"How many times must I tell you to rest? Did you even take a break?" Sasuke asked in irritation.

"I can not rest until my day is over, sir." She told him meaningfully, ignoring the dark look he was giving her and walking right past him to take his lunch inside and leave it on the table. "I will be back to clean the rest of the floor once you begin your other lessons."

"The hell you will." Sasuke cursed, not letting it slide.

"Then shall I accompany you during your last lessons?" She asked softly, head tilting to the side in question.

"You will return to your room and you will rest." Sasuke bit sternly. "If you disobey me again, I can promise you I will not eat a single meal you prepare."

Sakura left his room feeling even more glum than before. The girl was almost always in high spirits, no matter what befell her. However, she really didn't want to give into the prince. But he was the prince, and a direct order from him should not be ignored, even if she had been doing it since she'd started working for him. She had no choice but to listen to him though, being he was threatening to refuse his meals if she didn't.

Once she was back in her room, she changed into her night clothes and got into bed, frowning all the while. It wasn't fair for him to force her to go to sleep when her duties for the day were not complete. She would give in though, just this once but come the following morning, he would not be able to get rid of her no matter what he tried.

It was the very next day that the queen came to see her, bearing new uniforms and a contagious smile. She pulled Sakura into a hug the instant her hands were free and the girl was taken aback by this. For the queen to be so friendly with her, it was unbelievable, but it was so heartwarming.

"Dear child, the whole kingdom is talking!" The queen exclaimed, her hands cradling Sakura's cheeks. "I knew you were the one. For it to be just over a week since you've started and my Sasuke to have changed so much… I will forever be indebted to you, sweet girl."

"Oh, no…" Sakura laughed lightly. "Honestly, I haven't done anything."

"But, Sasuke is no longer sitting still. He's moving forward, he's showing his emotions and everyone sees it. I'm so pleased, dear. Please do keep up the good work."

"Why yes, your majesty, of course." Sakura curtsied then and the queen left her after another strong embrace.

Once she was alone again, Sakura opened the box containing her new uniforms and pulled one out. It was more similar to what the other servants wore, black pants and a silky black button up shirt that she tucked in before tying the white apron around her waist. The clothes were comfortable and nice and she appreciated them, especially if Sasuke wouldn't be complaining anymore about her uniforms.

Feeling a lot more covered in the new uniform, Sakura smiled happily to herself as she left her room, toying with her long braids on her way to the kitchen. She'd gone for two braids that morning instead of her usual one. Her hair had grown so long, longer than it ever had been and braiding it was the only way to keep it out of her way so she could perform her tasks without her hair harassing her.

Though she took the time to think over what she wanted to make for the prince on her way, by the time she arrived into the kitchen she was still undecided. After washing her hands she decided to make him his rice balls and miso soup. Sakura's miso soup wasn't traditional, for she added tomatoes. It was something else she'd learned from her mother, but being that Sakura knew well enough that the prince had enjoyed tomato soup, she thought he would probably like it.

Soon enough, she was on her way to the prince's room with his breakfast. The mornings were never easy, and she always had to shake off her nervousness. He could have been in the foulest of moods, but she always greeted him the same way, and always remained her ever happy self. However, she was a bit apprehensive after the previous day's events. He'd been so angry with her that she feared he still would be.

When she arrived before his door, she knelt down as she always did and carefully placed the tray on the floor to knock on his door. She looked up with wide, surprised eyes when he opened his door immediately without her having to call out to him a single time. She rose to her feet slowly, bringing the tray up. His eyes wandered her face momentarily before taking in her entire figure. Sakura was pleased to find that he didn't appear annoyed, nor did he look as if he were going to send her away in an instant.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama." She gave him her best smile as she stared up at him, trying to gauge what he was thinking and feeling at the time. She really hoped he wasn't upset with her any longer because she was really looking forward to joining him in his lessons throughout the day.

Especially his sword training.

"Hn. Much better." He mused in content. "You may enter, pinky."

Blushing slightly at the nickname, Sakura walked in once he stepped aside and carried his breakfast tray to the table. She wanted to ask him why he wouldn't use her real name, but decided against it. "Do you need anything else for now, sir?"

"Two braids?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Sakura's question completely. "I take it that after you finally rested you had enough energy to do more than one?"

Sakura's flaming cheeks puffed out against her will and she avoided his gaze. "I just wanted a different style today, that's all."

The prince smirked and then turned his attention to the tray of food she had prepared. "It suits you." He added softly, though the smirk remained.

Unable to ignore the way her heart palpitated at his words, Sakura shifted her feet nervously, thanking the heavens he wasn't looking at her at the moment. "Th-thank you, sir. Um… will you be needed anything else for now?"

"No, you are dismissed." He said but his tone was light. "Be ready within the hour to meet with Sir Nagato."

"Yes, sir!" Sakura beamed then, all too enthusiastic that the prince wasn't going to refuse her joining him again. She couldn't wait for the days lessons.

Sakura's days continued like this, but she no longer had to worry about skipping out on any meals, for every morning before she had to make the prince's breakfast, her own was delivered to her room and every night when she made it back to her room for the night, dinner was waiting for her there. She wondered to herself if Sasuke had ordered this, but she never questioned anyone about it. She ate the food offered to her gratefully and continued to do her work with the utmost responsibility.

She continued to ride Raikou with Sasuke each day, becoming more accustomed to it and enjoying it even more each time. Sakura had come to care deeply for the horse, but with her new uniform she no longer had to ride side saddle and it was much more comfortable and easy for her. She felt at peace when she rode with the prince and she loved his arms being around her as they held the reins.

The hunting had even become a thrill once she'd let herself give in and watch, she realized it wasn't so bad. She'd always respected the hunt, the game killed put food on the table and while she was an animal lover through and through, she came to find that hunting was a sport she liked to be a part of. It was when Sasuke had first used the bow that she really got into it. He'd taken it upon himself to whisper explanations while he moved, his arms wrapped around her while he readied his bow and arrow. He pulled back and the position forced Sakura to rest back against him. The closeness left her breathless, her pulse racing and each time he'd make the kill effortlessly.

After his lunch, Sasuke would rest for less than an hours time before he made his way downstairs for his sword training, and Sakura was always right behind him. His instructor, Sir Yahiko was skilled with a sword, but so was the prince. Watching them in action was exhilarating and Sakura thought Sasuke moved so gracefully, and looked so awe-inspiring. It was always her favorite part of the day.

She would always walk with him back to his room, run his bath for him and then excuse herself to make his dinner while he bathed. He seemed ready for bed by the time he took his dinner, but he always ate happily, and sometimes would keep her in his room, questioning her or mentioning something that would start a conversation between them. Sakura didn't mind, she enjoyed his company, and she was there to give him her company as well. So, as long as he wanted her, he would have her.

Things were routine for the most part, but then the unexpected happened.

It was at the same time that Sakura was serving Sasuke his lunch one day when the king himself entered the prince's room after a swift knock. Sakura had quickly taken notice to the fact that Sasuke's mood darkened instantly and before she could excuse herself to give them their privacy, the king spoke to Sasuke without hesitation.

"Your presence is required to discuss the possibility of the kingdom of Suna becoming our ally." The king explained and Sasuke stood from his seat at his table immediately, and it was apparent that he was not happy about this.

"That doesn't concern me." The prince insisted.

"Your brother is not here, he is away tending to other business for the kingdom. You will be departing first thing in the morning." Sasuke's whole body seemed to tense at the mention of his brother, as if it pained him.

The king said nothing else before turning on his heel and taking his leave. Sakura couldn't help the frown that had taken to her face as she looked at the prince worriedly. He was very displeased and she wasn't sure how to console him. Sakura did know of Suna, but it would take days to make it there and she had no idea how long Sasuke would have to be there, but she knew he would be gone for at least a week.

"I must be allowed to join you, right Sasuke-sama?" There was no way she could be left behind. She was his assistant after all, she had to care for him. The only option was for her to go along with him.

He looked at her curiously before responding, unsure of her motives for wanting to come along. "If you wish it."

That was the only answer Sakura needed. She would not be left behind while Sasuke went away for that long and could possibly need her assistance. She worked directly for him and no one else, if she was left behind she would go insane with having nothing to do. It only made sense for her to join him, so she could make sure he was fed each day and slept when he needed to.

Knowing they would be leaving early the following morning, Sakura left Sasuke to eat and began making preparations for their trip. She would have to pack some things for herself, but most of all she needed to be sure she had enough food to get them to Suna. She was up until late in the night, spending most of her time in the kitchen. She made rice balls and a variety of things that wouldn't spoil on the trip. She packed fruits and vegetables and made sure to have everything she needed to cook at least simple soups over a fire.

She'd never taken a trip outside of the kingdom before, but she was sure they would stop for the nights and camp out. She couldn't see them making the three day journey without stopping. By the time she was finished, Sakura feared she may have packed too much, but she assumed it was better to be over prepared than under prepared.

The next morning came all too quickly. Sakura awoke tired, but sprang out of bed. It was earlier than usual, but being that she didn't know the exact hour they were departing she wanted to make sure Sasuke had his breakfast and she thought she'd probably have to pack his things for him as well.

Since they were going away, she made a large breakfast for the prince. If she was being honest, she was eagerly awaiting the trip. It would be a first for her and it was exciting. She was glad she was allowed to go with the prince and she wanted to care for him more than anything.

Assuming he was probably still sleeping, Sakura knelt at his door, knocking a little harder than she normally did in the mornings. "Sasuke-sama?"

A few seconds later the prince's voice called from the other side. "Enter."

Carefully cradling the tray in one arm, Sakura opened his door and let herself in. The prince was still in bed, staring up at the ceiling and appearing none too happy. Silently, Sakura carried the tray to the table before turning to him.

"Shall I prepare your things, sir?" She asked a bit worriedly. She hadn't seen the prince so down since she'd arrived.

"Perhaps I should leave the castle and escape to the forest for awhile." Sasuke said, almost to himself. "If I only could avoid this trip like my lessons . . . . "

Noticing how the prince seemed to be in a daze, Sakura walked closer to him, so close that she stood just next to his bed and gazed down at him. "Sasuke-sama… your breakfast is here and you must get ready for the day."

She frowned to herself as she mulled over his quiet words. Escape to the forest? He even wanted to avoid the trip? None of it sounded good, so she knew it was up to her to drag him out of his miserable state and show him that the trip wasn't going to be so bad.

"I don't understand . . . I haven't given him any reason to expect anything from me anymore . . . so why has he pushed this onto me?" Sasuke asked and threaded his fingers through his messy hair.

Thinking carefully over what she should say to soothe him, Sakura watched him for a moment before finding the right words. "It is only you who can complete this task, Sasuke-sama. You shouldn't worry yourself too much, I will be right by your side to help you in any way I can." She promised, feeling a bit nervous since he had yet to even glance at her. "Besides, don't you think it will be nice to get away for awhile. I mean… I've never been outside of the kingdom, so I think it will."

"If my father had his way, I wouldn't be the one completing this task." Sasuke said and sighed. He met Sakura's gaze and just stared for a moment in silence. "I don't want to go." He confessed quietly.

Sakura could feel her heart aching at his words, and the sad look in his obsidian eyes. "But it was your father who gave this task to you. Honestly, he could have given it to the duke, or even his advisor. He could have scheduled the meeting to be here instead. But, he's given the task to you. Why don't you want to go? Because your father ordered you?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow and closed his eyes. "No, that's not it. I don't . . ." He began but then sat up. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I'm not acting much like a prince, am I? Although I suppose that's always been my intention."

"Don't you think it would be even better if you showed your father how right he was to give this task to you. I've been with you long enough to know how wise you are. I bet you could get through this meeting easier than anyone." Sakura really did have the most faith in the prince and it saddened her to know he didn't have the same amount of belief in himself.

Sasuke was taken aback by her words. He had never seen someone who seemed to truly believe in him like this. He knew what the kingdom thought of him, what his teachers thought of him, what his parents thought of him and he hated it. He had stopped trying to be the prince that Sakura was describing a long time ago, yet it appeared that that prince was still here in her eyes. She had never compared him like everyone else had done, sometimes unconsciously. She saw something, someone that Sasuke didn't know existed and it baffled him.

"You really wish for me to go, don't you pinky?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head as he rested it against the headboard.

Sakura smiled brightly at him then, nodding excitedly. "I do. So come on now, get up!" She grabbed his hands and pulled. Though she wasn't able to actually budge him, the prince's mood had lifted and this made her happy.

Sasuke relented and did as she asked, deciding that he would go to Suna after all. However, he wouldn't go for his father and not even for his kingdom. He would go for her. He would go for this pink haired girl that somehow believed he was worth something.

While Sasuke had his breakfast Sakura packed him several changes of clothes. Sasuke kept glancing at her, approving and disapproving of what he wanted to take along but soon enough she had everything he needed ready for the trip. He'd finished his meal at the same time she laid his clothes for the day out on his bed. He got up from the table and they brushed against each other as they walked past, Sakura heading for the discarded tray while Sasuke went for his clothes.

Sakura's whole body stiffened and shuddered at the feel of him against her. She should have been used to being close to him by now, but he still had a way of making her aware of every nerve in her body. Swallowing hard, the girl grabbed the tray, eyes seeking out the prince before she took her leave. His back was to her as he looked down at the clothes she'd chosen for him and she wondered what he was thinking at that moment. Had that touch affected him as much as it had her? Was he displeased with the clothes laid out for him? Was he still uncertain about going to Suna?

"Sasuke-sama?" She called to him, needing some reassurance on how he was feeling before she could leave his room.

He looked at her over his shoulder, expression stoic. "Hn?"

Being that he seemed completely oblivious and utterly unaffected, Sakura blushed from head to toe and shook her head, quickly looking away from him. "N-nothing, nevermind!" She squeaked, hurrying out of his room then without another word, leaving the prince amused and his heart beating faster than normal.

Sasuke's gaze stayed on the door even after she had closed it, his skin burning from the slight brush of her body. It really was for the best that she changed her uniform.

Not long after, the prince was called by one of his father's advisors and he gave an order for Sakura to be collected since he wasn't sure where she was at during that time. He hadn't been outside of the palace long before she came hurrying down the stairs, carrying several bags that were bigger than her. It was obvious that she was struggling and the prince did not take to kindly to the sight of it.

Sasuke's first instinct was to help her but thought better of it, instead pulling two of his servants aside and instructed them to carry her bags. Once Sakura was within earshot, he was quick to scold her.

"What on earth do you have in those bags?" He asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "You should have asked for assistance."

"I didn't have time to ask for assistance, you were leaving me!" She whispered, though didn't hide how affronted she was. She even so much as turned up her nose up at him.

"I would never leave you, pinky." The prince whispered back, amused at her reaction and ignored the curious glances from the other servants.

Cheeks heating, Sakura pouted, brows furrowing as she pushed past him, having no response to that. She watched to make sure the bags were placed inside the carriage carefully and then took note of the four men surrounding the carriage and the one that was seeing to the two horses. She recognized the men in uniform as members of the royal guard. They all looked considerably cold and possibly ruthless, none of them showing the slightest bit of emotion.

"Why hello there, young lady." The coachman greeted her as she peeked inside the carriage and Sakura's eyes turned to him before she gave him a half smile.

"Hello." She spoke softly, turning her attention back to the bags that were not placed as she liked so she immediately started to climb in.

"Oh, let me help you, sweetie." The man said, grabbing a hold of her hand before she could refuse.

"Refrain from touching my attendants without permission." Sasuke spoke and practically swatted the man's hand away. "And you shall address her as Miss Haruno."

Sakura bit her lip, eyes widening as the prince moved between her and the coachman to take her hand instead and help her inside. The man stepped away, a stuttering mess of apologies and Sakura didn't know what to think as she remained silent, scurrying inside the carriage to straighten the bags to her liking.

Sasuke himself didn't quite know what came over him. All he knew was he didn't like what that man was doing, not at all. It may have been nowhere near the level of what Sasori did, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. The prince couldn't help finding it unsettling and act out, dare he say to the point of possessiveness. Sasuke got into the carriage alongside Sakura and stared out at the scenery as they began their journey.

This was the first time Sakura had ever ridden inside a carriage. She was smiling softly to herself as she sat across from the prince, thinking to herself that this journey would just have to be fun. It would probably be a long and tiring ride, but for the moment she was too excited to do anything but enjoy it. The royal guard members that were tagging along were on their own horses, two leading the way and two bringing up the rear.

It wasn't long at all before they were making their way out of the kingdom's walls and Sakura's heart was pounding. Her life had taken such a drastic change since earning the job at the palace and she couldn't have been more thankful for the blessing. Her eyes wandered to Sasuke, raking over his form and her racing heart skipped a beat when his eyes met hers. It wasn't right for him to give her such overwhelming feelings, but he did so with ease… and what was worst of all was, she didn't even mind it.

"You seem more extatic than usual." Sasuke mused, taking in her excited demeanor. "You did say before this would be your first time leaving the kingdom."

"Oh, yes. Forgive me, but it is very thrilling." She giggled then.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened at the sound, never before hearing her laugh. It brightened her face more than he had ever seen, making him feel light. "I suppose it is." He said and a small smile graced his lips as his gaze remained fixed on Sakura.

The poor girl's heart had not been prepared for that smile. Even if his face ever softened, Sakura had never seen him smile like that. It made the beauty that he was magnify so greatly that it took her breath away and once again she found herself blushing and squirming a bit. Seeing those dark eyes light up along with that smile on that perfect face, it was almost too much to behold.

"Um… you…" Sakura trailed off, twiddling her thumbs nervously before deciding to say what was on her mind. "You have a beautiful smile." She admitted aloud, hoping that if she mentioned it, he may show it to her more often.

The prince's face was consumed by a blush at her words and he quickly looked away. He hadn't expected her to say something like that and he hadn't realized he was smiling. It was no secret he had not smiled in some time yet she had pulled one out of him without his knowledge. Sasuke didn't know how to respond and wished he could hide his embarrassment.

Noticing the flush that had taken to his face, Sakura felt shy and almost wished she hadn't said anything. The prince probably thought she was crazy and annoying and she should really learn when to keep her mouth closed. Thinking this over, she felt the strong urge to apologize.

"You . . . have a nice laugh." He muttered under his breath, still not meeting her eyes. He felt that at the very least he should repay the compliment.

Sakura's hands flew to her hot cheeks and she was on the verge of seriously swooning. To be paid a compliment by the prince… and to think that it wasn't even the first one. Her heart was soaring and she was beginning to fear that the feelings he gave her would only continue to deepen and after a while, she'd wind up hurt. She couldn't help that she was getting so close to the prince- she didn't really even have any option. But what would she do if she were to fall in love with him? She could never be his. Sasuke would marry a noble girl of his parents' choosing, that was just how things worked in the royal family. The girl would probably be a princess, not some poor orphan such as she.

It was a difficult subject to even think about, but Sakura wouldn't let those thoughts get her down. She cared deeply for the prince already and it was her job to be there for him, She would continue to do so and if in the end she were to develop feelings for him, she would just have to deal with it. For now, she knew she couldn't worry about such things. But still, in the deepest, darkest recesses of her mind, the fear was there.

The ride continued on for hours and it didn't seem as if they were stopping to rest for the time being so Sakura started digging around in the bag with the already prepared food to give Sasuke something to snack on. She got out a couple rice balls and handed them over to him.

"When did you make these?" Sasuke asked, a smirk tugging at his lips at the unexpected treat.

"Last night." She told him, smiling happily at the fact that he seemed pleased. "There are more but I want you to have some for the rest of the trip so, not too many at once, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke teased and wasted no time digging in.

Sakura grinned to herself as she watched him eat, surprised when he offered half of one to her. Sakura quickly waved him off, refusing to take the offered food. "Oh no, Sasuke-sama. Thank you but I'm okay for now! You eat, please."

Sasuke eyed her for a moment before relenting but not without warning her. "Very well, but if you neglect yourself again, I will be very unpleasant to deal with."

"I promise to eat something soon, it's just that I had a big breakfast…" She explained, hoping he would understand and not be upset.

Sasuke could see the truth in her expression and left it at that, satisfied for now.

The ride continued at a steady pace until late in the evening. By then Sakura had eaten a snack herself and made sure Sasuke had a little something else to last him. When the carriage finally stopped, Sasuke held up a hand to her and Sakura knew better than to make a move and try to leave the carriage.

The prince himself made not a single move until the door was opened for him and then he stepped out of the carriage, turning to Sakura and offering her his hand. Feeling shy, Sakura took his hand and thanked him kindly once she was standing beside him in the ground.

"We will rest here for the night, sire." One of the guardsmen announced and the prince nodded.

Sakura clasped her hands together once the guardsmen started setting up tents for everyone. "Well, I should start a fire so I can get dinner going."

"Are you insinuating you know how?" Sasuke asked, impressed. "Show me."

To his amazement, the girl really did know what she was doing. She collected everything she needed and sparked a fire to life, her dainty hands more than capable. Once the fire was ready, Sakura rummaged through her supplies, getting out her pot and the few ingredients she would need for the soup she was making. She knew water was running nearby, so she grabbed the pot and turned to leave camp.

Sasuke was quick to notice her movements, his eyes having been following her all the while. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I just need to fetch some water, sir." Sakura explained, frowning at noticing the prince's mood had taken an angry turn.

"Not alone, you're not. It isn't safe to wander around." The prince scolded. "Don't act recklessly."

He was about to order one of the servants to escort her, but stopped at the look on the girl's face. It wasn't hard to see she was upset, her green eyes dimming. Sasuke was starting to notice that his words really affected her, they were taken to heart and she didn't want him to be angry with her. He wasn't angry per say, he simply wanted her to pay more attention to herself and be cautious.

"Come, I'll accompany you." He told her, deciding that was the bet course of action.

Sakura remained quiet, but she was thankful the prince had joined her… To know that he was actually worried about her. It was amazing for a prince to be so concerned about her well being. Sakura couldn't deny that she liked it.

Once they were back at camp, Sakura set the pot on its stand above the fire and sat down to watch and wait for the water to boil. To her surprise, Sasuke came to sit on the ground next to her, staring into the fire as well.

It wasn't long before it was time for her to start adding the things she needed to turn her water into soup. Sasuke seemed rather interested, he sat there quietly, watching her all the while.

Sakura hadn't thought about the other people joining them and she hadn't been prepared to feed everyone. She had bought just enough bowls for everyone to have their own, but it was completely accidental.

She took her time pulling out a few different fruits and cutting them up to perfection. She had a plate that she filled for the prince, placing his bowl of soup there as well before she served him and Sasuke looked impressed.

His look fell into a scowl quickly when Sakura went about serving all the other men, but he didn't say anything at the time. Once everyone else had a serving, Sakura fixed herself a bowl and sat back down next to the prince to eat. By then, he'd surprisingly already finished his soup and was taking his time with his fruit.

Sakura hurried with her own, so that she could clean all the bowls and the pot before it got too late. The prince watched as she hastened around, gathering each man's empty bowl. She needed to wash them quickly, but she looked to Sasuke, her brows pulled together at the thought of needed to walk back to the river.

"Um… I need to walk down to the water to wash these, sir." She told him, speaking lowly, but not lowly enough for her words to go unheard by the other men.

"Would you like me to accompany her, sire?" One of the guardsmen asked the prince directly.

Sasuke was beginning to get irritated. He didn't want to be unreasonable, but he just couldn't accept the idea of Sakura being alone with another man. He suspected it was because of the trama his mother had caused with her maid outfit, he was sure she would have been taken advantage of if he hadn't kept her close. Then the womanizer Sasori proved his instincts were right and he had been a bit wary ever since. He snapped at the coachman for that very reason and now he felt like he couldn't trust his own royal guard. It was ridiculous and the prince was aware of the fact, yet that realization didn't make his feelings go away.

"That won't be necessary." He said and stood, walking past Sakura in a silent order for her to follow.

Sakura cradled the stacked bowls in one hand while grabbing the pot by the handle in the other and quickly followed the prince. Being that the prince himself had to have protection, the guardsmen followed behind them, though keeping a fair distance behind. This made Sakura wonder… what was it that made the prince want to join her himself. It wasn't his job to worry and care about her, but on some level he did and she was aware of this. Even if she didn't and couldn't understand it, she was still pleased with it.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama." She told him earnestly, feeling a bit shy as they arrived by the river bend. She didn't dare look at him and she quickly knelt down to wash out the bowls and the pot.

"It isn't a big deal, you do not have to thank me." The prince insisted.

He may have said that, but Sakura felt that she had to thank the prince. Other people might not have seen it, or maybe they just couldn't appreciate it, but the prince was a very kind man and he was surprisingly easy to be around. To her, something as simple as him walking her down to the river was a big deal. In fact, the girl was quite certain that anybody else would think so too. He was the prince after all, he had no reason to do something anyone else could do, but he did and he didn't even care to be thanked for it.

Sakura wanted to say more, but she couldn't find the right words to express what she was feeling so instead the two of them made their way back to camp silently. She had her own tent set up by the guardsmen. It was right next to Sasuke's. She didn't feel afraid, knowing he'd be so close to her and the guards would be rotating their sleep so that two of them were awake at all times.

They were in the middle of the forest and it was peaceful and quiet. It was a nice change of scenery for Sakura and she appreciated having this new life. Of course, she knew it wouldn't last forever. Eventually the prince would marry and no longer need her specifically to care for him, but she would certainly make the most of it while she could.

"It's getting late." Sasuke mused as he looked at the night sky. "I'm going to rest, you should as well."

"Very well, sir." Sakura nodded, taking that as her cue to get into her own tent for the night.

She was tired and so once she laid down it didn't take her long to fall asleep. The next morning came as early as she anticipated. Of course she was up and awake before the prince was. She waited while the guardsmen took down the other tents before she would bother to wake him. He'd changed over time, but he still didn't seem to like being woken up and they were up much earlier this morning than he ever usually thought about getting out of bed. Honestly, she was dreading waking him up and first, she would have his breakfast ready for him.

She'd already prepared a bento just for this morning specially for him, so all she had to do was get it out of the bag inside the carriage. A sudden presence behind her as she rummaged through the food bag set her nerves on edge and she turned quickly to find the coachman behind her. His smile was almost sinister, however Sakura's innocence left her unknowing of what this man's true intentions were.

"Allow me to help you, _Miss Haruno._ " He said, that twisted smile still adorning his face. It was only in the way he spoke her name with such distastefulness that Sakura truly got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No thank you, sir. I'm fine." She shot him down quickly, feeling a fear course through her body. What she didn't understand is why it wasn't the coachman who left her fearful… but the idea of the prince finding him speaking to her did.

"Are you sure, young lady? You seem to be struggling." He chuckled lightly and took a step up as if to enter the carriage behind her.

For the first time in a long time, the girl truly felt anger boil up inside her. "Did you not hear me? I said I don't need any help. Now, leave me be… or… or else!" She felt a chill running over her that she couldn't fight.

"Or else what, sweetie?" He took another step up and Sakura's face contorted in her anger. She might be scrawny and small, but if he bothered her any further, she would get crazy.

"Did you happen to forget how to address me so quickly?" She spat, her words coming out in the most venomous of ways. "Take one more step, coachman."

The man laughed louder then, a crazed look in his eyes. Before she knew it he lunged forward as if to grab her and Sakura pulled her dominant leg back, smashing her foot full force into his face without a single thought. The kick itself sent the coachman flying back out of the carriage where he fell flat on his back, crying out as he clutched his hands over his face. Sakura jumped out of the carriage right after him, ready to do further damage. Living on her own had left her instinct to protect herself strong.

She hadn't even realized how strong the urge to hurt this man before he could hurt her had been until she went to raise her leg with all intentions of bashing his head in. It never happened, for the next thing she knew she'd been lifted completely off the ground by a pair of strong arms. Still, she was kicking and thrashing wildly against the hold on her.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" She wanted nothing more than to get loose and show that man that he wasn't about to be messing with her. In her crazed state, she wasn't even aware of who'd grabbed her, at least until he spoke.

"Calm down!" Sasuke's voice ordered, trapping her against his chest. He didn't know what was going on, but he wouldn't get any answers with her like this.

"Do not tell me to calm down! Release me at once!" Sakura demanded, too upset to listen to him at the moment.

"Tch! Guards!" The prince yelled. "Restrain that man at once, I'll deal with him later."

Then he threw Sakura over his shoulder, her body still thrashing, and carried her to his tent. He tossed her onto his soft bedding and held her down by her wrist, mindful of his strength.

"Stop fighting me, pinky." He told her, voice softer than before. "It's alright, it's just me and you here. Calm down."

"No." She shook her head and struggled to get free. At the time, she was so upset that even the prince himself could not soothe her. "Get off, let me out of here!"

She finally managed to sit up and that was when the prince released her wrists, his hands instead coming to cradle her face, his thumbs running across her cheeks that were covered in tears. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until then. The prince's brows furrowed as he looked to her, not sure what was happening. He had never seen Sakura like this, so angry to the point of tears, to the point she seemed to lose all sense of herself. He was so used to seeing her smiling face that he forgot the fact she wasn't immune to pain and sadness. He had to know what had caused this, what had made her so frantic and afraid. The whole situation was just wrong and he hated seeing her this way.

"Talk to me . . . tell me what happened." Sasuke said and continued to wipe her tears away. "I promise you I will take care of it."

Sniffling and fighting against her sobs, Sakura could say nothing. She only looked at him, torn and strongly affected by the way the prince was looking at her. It was the first time she'd ever seen such emotion in his dark eyes. She was too caught up in her own emotions to speak anyway, even if she could have formed the right words to say. Sasuke frowned at her reluctance and hoped it wasn't because she was afraid of him. She may have shown some spirit from time to time, but she was mindful of their positions, of his position as the second prince. He didn't want her to close off like this and wasn't sure how to tell her that it was alright, that she could tell him anything without fear of consequence.

He removed his hands from her face and wrapped them around her body instead, pulling her into an embrace. He wanted to offer her some kind of comfort and threw caution to the wind, not caring about anything else. "I don't know what to say . . . . I'm not good at this type of thing, but . . . . don't cry."

Sakura's eyes widened at his words and she sucked in a deep, shaky breath. Seeing him like this, so desperate to console her, her body and mind calmed instantaneously. "I-I'm… s-sorry." She managed, voice still broken from her sobs.

Slowly, the shaking and trembling stopped and she closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his arms around her. Once she had calmed completely, she sighed, feeling foolish for acting so ridiculous. Now she would have to explain everything to him, and she had no idea how she was going to go about doing so.

"It's alright, you're alright." Sasuke reassured. "Whatever happened, I won't get upset with you. You have my word."

"I… didn't mean to… I just… when he wouldn't listen to me and leave me alone, I became afraid. I told him not to come any closer… But… but he did and then I kicked him. I just lost it, Sasuke-sama. I didn't mean it honest, please don't be upset with me. I didn't mean to hurt him." Sakura shuddered then, fearful she may have lost her job from her actions. "I don't mean to put the blame on him, but he provoked me and it was obvious his intentions were ill. That's why… that's why I couldn't stop."

She finally pulled back to search his eyes worriedly, but the prince quickly shoved her face back into his chest. "Don't . . . don't look at me right now." He told her, voice dangerously low. "I don't want you to see me like this." Sasuke was furious. He knew, he _knew_ that coachman was someone to be wary of and yet this had still happened. "That man will pay dearly for this."

Sakura could feel him trembling, as if every bit of emotion had left her and taken over him instead. She clung to him, hating the fact that she'd made him feel such a way. With him like this, she had no words. There was nothing she could do but hold him as he'd held her, as he continued to do so. She was so sorry and felt like everything was all her fault but more than anything, she was worried about the prince. Even his breathing had accelerated as they sat there holding each other and she had a strong feeling he was about to lose all control.

"Sasuke-sama?" She whispered against his chest, but didn't dare move.

"Stay here." He ordered and stood, making sure to turn his back so she wouldn't see his expression. Her eyes widened as he grabbed his sword.

"S-Sasuke-sama… wait!" Sakura called, her voice barely audible. "What are you-" He never listened to her, her words falling on deaf ears as he left her in the tent.

Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her heart breaking. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew without a doubt that it wasn't going to be good.

Sasuke stormed over to where his royal guards were holding the coachman, his arms tied behind his back. A rope was around his neck and fastened to a nearby tree, preventing him from escaping.

"Leave us." Sasuke ordered the guards and glared down at the pale faced man who was bleeding out of his nose and mouth, the surrounding area noticeably swollen. "It seems she did quite the number on you, didn't she?"

The coachmen only turned his broken nose up, refusing to comment on that.

The prince squatted down to the man's eye level and smirked. "Not as weak as you thought she was, was she?" He taunted before his smirk turned into a sneer. "The fact that you dared to prey on her at all was beyond idiotic. Did you honestly think you were going to get away with raping her, you filthy peasant?"

"I did nothing wrong. I simply offered the girl my assistance and she attacked me. Caught me off guard, that is all." The coachman snapped.

"You don't seem to realize the position you're in. First and foremost, I am your prince and you will respect me as such. I suggest you watch your tone." Sasuke warned, though there was nothing the man could do to get Sasuke to spare him now. "Secondly, it takes a special piece of shit to lie and put their faults on the victim. _You_ were the one who attacked her and don't you dare deny it."

"I've spoken nothing but the truth. I only offered the girl my help. It is my word against hers and the only one who got attacked was me, your highness."

The prince stood and drew his sword, the coachman's eyes widening at the blade.

"Indeed, it is your word against hers, but I will always choose hers." Sasuke declared. "It is unfortunate for you that I am not easily swayed. I will give you one last chance to confess, it is up to you whether your last words shall be a lie."

"It was all a misunderstanding, you highness! I offered her my help and that is the honest truth. It is true that she did not want my help, but I felt that she needed it. I was wrong, I admit, however… that girl- Miss Haruno, is insane. She attacked me for no reason. These words are not lies."

Sasuke pointed the Kusanagi at the coachman's chest, right over his heart. "I see, it seems you will die without honor after all."

The prince had nothing more to say and was tired of listening to the man speak. In an instant he thrust his sword forward, piercing the man's chest before he could say anymore. It was at that moment that Sasuke realized that if anyone hurt Sakura, he would not forgive them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello dear readers! Back with an update. We are so happy to see how many people have followed this story and we hope you've enjoyed the update! As always, thanks for reading!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	4. Bonds

**Hateshinai**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Four-**

Bonds

* * *

They had finally arrived in Suna and Sasuke had long since felt a wall between him and Sakura. She was silent unless spoken to or the situation required it. She didn't smile anymore, the only attempts being fake and stressed. It seemed she was even going as far as avoiding the prince, doing everything she could to keep busy. It baffled him as to why her behavior had changed. Was it because of him, because he had killed her attacker? Did she see him as nothing but a murderer now? If so, he couldn't accept it. People were killed everyday and for less than what that man had done. Sasuke would not feel regret for ridding the world of someone so vile.

Was she afraid of him, afraid that if she did something wrong then he would kill her too? Just the thought made his stomach turn. He could never hurt her, surely she knew that. Didn't they have some kind of . . . familiarity or bond? Were they not as close as he thought? Was he only a job to her and now she no longer saw a reason for niceties? No matter how long he thought about it he couldn't understand what had changed, why it had changed. All he knew was that he didn't like it.

Sasuke was currently sitting at a round table in the diplomatic relations room located in the west wing of the castle. Sakura had stayed behind, saying she had things to do before his return. He simply nodded and came alone. The kingdom of Suna's prince, Gaara, was due any second now but Sasuke wasn't looking forward to his arrival. He had only agreed to come here for Sakura, yet she was keeping her distance. He wished he could leave and skip the meeting altogether, not knowing if he wanted to make it a success.

Before Sasuke was ready, Gaara entered. He appeared cold and hard to read, but completely at ease as he took his seat across from Sasuke. In a way the prince of Suna reminded Sasuke of himself, but he knew of Gaara from political studies with Lady Konan. The guy was serious about his work, like Itachi. It was a given, being that he would soon be king of his land. Sasuke would never be king, so he didn't see any reason to be stressing himself over the role.

"We were surprised to learn that your kingdom was willing to discuss the possibility of an alliance. We admittedly didn't expect a visit so soon, neither did we expect the person sent to discuss this to be you."

"That makes two of us." Sasuke mused. "What brought on this sudden interest in an alliance?"

"There has been some disturbances. Talks of an impending war with some other kingdoms across the land is becoming less of a threat and more of a promise. Our kingdoms are closer to each other than we are to any of the others. Your army is strong, becoming stronger each day, and our own equals it. Together, we the people of Suna believe that nobody could stop us. There are many pros to forming an alliance, for your kingdom, and for ours as well."

Gaara's speech put Sasuke in a difficult position. Regardless of his reasons for not striving to become the prince everyone wanted him to be, he couldn't let his kingdom fall to war because of his selfish actions. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought he could brush this off, but hearing Gaara speak had affected him more than he anticipated. What he was saying was true, and even though Sasuke had not attended Lady Konan's lessons lately he still knew what was going on between the kingdoms. He was well aware of the rumors spreading around but never knew he would have to deal with them nor did he want to. However, he didn't have a choice now.

"I understand. It would be foolish for me to turn you down and I agree that this would greatly benefit both of our kingdoms." Sasuke told the fellow prince. "We accept Suna's proposal. However, I won't be signing anything until I have read all the documented terms."

"I would expect no less." Gaara nodded, handing over the parchment. "You and your people are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Take your time reading it over and then we'll meet again before you depart."

"Very well."

Taking his leave, Sasuke walked past his guardsmen outside of the room and they followed him on his way to the room he was given for his stay in Suna. The palace itself was as grand as his own. He thought about the parchment he had to read over during his walk, but those thoughts quickly and effortlessly turned to a certain pink haired girl before he ever made it to that room.

He entered, giving his men the okay to rest before closing the door behind himself, and only then did he notice Sakura was in his room, just setting a tray of food on the table next to the bed for him. It honestly surprised him that she would go out of her way to do these small things for him, being that they were all guests in Suna and would be treated as such. She should have been taking the time to rest and relax herself, but the prince supposed that just wasn't in her nature.

"Your lunch is served, sir. I'll be in my room if you won't be needing anything more." She spoke softly, never once looking him in the eye.

The prince squeezed the perfectly rolled parchment in his hand, hitting his limit. If there was a problem, and there apparently was, then Sasuke wanted to confront and overcome it. Things couldn't continue this way. He didn't want things to be like this. Not with her…

When he didn't speak up right away, Sakura quickly went to leave. Before she could walk past him though, he grabbed a hold of her arm, halting her on the spot. "I won't tell you how to feel but I can't stand this awkwardness. We need to talk."

Sakura hadn't expected him to stop her, to call out the issue at hand. She really didn't know how she felt, but she hated the feeling of uncertainty within her. "Talk…" She tested the word, unsure of how they would even talk, or what they would talk about. So much had happened and she wasn't sure she was ready to discuss any of it.

"Have a seat." He told her and proceeded to walk over to one of the open chairs.

Wanting to protest, Sakura's mouth opened but she quickly snapped it shut, deciding it was for the best to talk to him. She didn't want things to be awkward either. So, she took a seat in the chair closest to where he sat and looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in two days.

"I know you're upset with me…" She started, choosing her words carefully. "I don't like you being upset with me… so right now, I don't know how to talk to you."

"I'm not upset with you." Sasuke insisted. "I am merely confused and a bit frustrated. I only wish to know the truth, I'm not seeking a reason to punish you. You may speak freely." He said in hopes that it would help her not hold back. More than anything, he didn't want her to fear him.

Contemplating his words, Sakura shifted in her seat and took a moment before responding. "You _should_ punish me. I'm sure that's what you really want. I know you truly are disappointed in me for causing you so much trouble. I'm nothing but a burden to you. You're always having to worry about me and what am I, but some poor weak girl who needs protecting. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't be with you." She shook her head at herself, frustrated and full of emotion that she'd been bottling up for days now.

"A burden?" Sasuke repeated in shock. He had never imagined that this was what she was feeling, that this was the reason behind her sudden change. "I've never thought of you as a burden, pinky. I don't think you're weak either. You didn't need my protection from that coachman, but I still wanted to offer it to you. It wasn't my intention to make you feel as if you didn't belong."

"It makes perfect sense to me… what good am I to you? I bring you meals, but anyone could do that. I follow you around and leave you having to work around me. I'm just dead weight and you know it." She crossed her arms, pouting though she didn't realize it herself. "You can't even fully enjoy your lessons with me around. I force you to wake up every morning and I get too mouthy at times. Admit it, you hate me."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment in disbelief at how wrong she was. "Are you finished?" He asked and smirked when she gave him a dirty look. "If I hated you, you would've been gone long before now. What good are you to me? If you weren't around I wouldn't go to my lessons at all and would still be skipping meals. Everytime I see my mother she goes on and on about how I'm finally gaining weight and tending to my duties. I might not like to admit it, but you've changed me for the better."

Sakura was blown away at his words, so much that tears brimmed in her eyes and she bit her lip as she repeated all that he'd said in her head again and again. He spoke so earnestly, with such honesty that she knew he meant every word… and she knew the prince well enough to know that this wasn't like him. He wouldn't have gone out of his way to change anyone else's mind like he'd just done for her. Maybe he didn't think so lowly of her after all… maybe he did like having her assist him.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, voice trembling as she fought back the tears threatening to fall.

"Hn." The prince grunted, a little embarrassed at his confession.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura tackled him in a hug, taking him completely by surprise as she wound her arms around his neck, her face pressing against his chest where he could feel her grinning. "Forgive me for acting so foolishly and thank you. For everything."

"You . . ." Sasuke started, a blush painting his cheeks. "Tch."

Slowly and even carefully, the prince wrapped his own arms around her small waist, relief washing over him as he held her against him. He relished in the way he was engulfed by her scent and secretly loved the way she felt against him. He had thought the worst, but in the end it was nothing that would push them apart. He was becoming more and more attached to Sakura as the days passed. It wasn't clear to him what bond they shared, but he didn't want to lose it.

Sakura hadn't realized what she was doing until it had already happened and once Sasuke had embraced her in return, her whole body heated up. Her first instinct was to pull away and apologize, but when he held her so closely, with such affection… and it felt so right, she couldn't even think of pulling away. The two of them had definitely gotten closer and she appreciated having this feeling with him. He truly made her happy, so much that she couldn't stop grinning the whole time her face was buried against his strong chest.

She wanted to thank him again. She wanted him to know how special he actually was to her. But, there was no way for her to explain that to him, for her feelings were purely indescribable. For the time being, she would hold onto him and hope that they could always be just this way, even if she knew it was impossible.

Sasuke was at ease knowing that the one person he had grown close to was no longer at odds with him. It was a simple misunderstanding and she wasn't going to leave him after all. He was beginning to realize that he had become dependent on her, drawing strength from her words and her actions. She supported him and held more importance as time went by. He never wanted to lose the bond between them and more than anything, he wanted her by his side, because she gave him strength-she made him a better man. The prince he was meant to be. It was plain, even for him to see.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered and rested his cheek atop her head.

The girl inhaled sharply at the sound of her name coming from that low, throaty whisper. His voice was as beautiful as he and never had he ever uttered her first name. For it to be spoken to her by him and so softly, a thrill coursed through her veins that she was far from prepared to handle. She pulled back a bit and he did the same at her movement. Though they didn't release each other as their gazes met, eyes seeking each other with a burning passion neither of them knew how to feel about.

"What did you say… Sasuke-sama?" Sakura asked bashfully, having no way to hide her reddening cheeks.

Sasuke looked away, his own face flushed. "I said . . . pinky."

Sakura's cheeks puffed out at this and she scowled at the prince. However, after a moment she laughed lightly, feeling much more at ease than she had in days. Sasuke's mouth formed a small smile at the sound, wishing she would laugh more often.

"Ah." Sakura squeaked, releasing him then to place her hands over her beet red cheeks. "D-don't look at me like that, sir!"

"Like what?" The prince teased, smile quickly turning into a smirk.

Sakura peeked at him then, still holding her hands to her cheeks. "I don't know… but that smile… I just can't…"

Sasuke tossed his head back and chuckled, unable to contain his amazement at the poor girl. If Sakura had thought his smile was something, his laugh left her at a complete and utter loss. She just stared at him, lips slightly parted as her hands clasped together and rested against her chest. It was in that moment, being so dazzled by him in every way possible, that Sakura knew she was in way over her head.

"You should eat your meal." She told him, feeling breathless and overwhelmed by her feelings. The prince had finally stopped laughing that glorious laugh and Sakura's heart was pounding so hard that she just knew she had to make an escape, for she couldn't handle any more of him for the time being.

"Hn."

Even his grunted response left her a flustered mess and she stood quickly as he turned his attention to his lunch. "I'll be back with your dinner tonight. If you do happen to need anything before then, you know where to find me." She backed away, only now thinking of what had just happened between them.

"Indeed I do."

Sasuke watched her go, feeling like he hadn't felt in years: happy. The simple fact that he had been able to laugh was more than enough proof. He finally realized that she was much more than a servant to him, that she could make him feel things no one else could. The bond between them was deeper than he had thought. How had she gotten so close? Why did he care so much about what she thought of him, how she felt? When he discovered she hadn't hated him, the relief he experienced made it apparent how much her opinion could affect him. He had found someone that believed in him, who saw someone he couldn't see when he looked at his reflection. She was slowly giving him confidence and making him want to become the prince she saw through her eyes.

It was astonishing how he didn't notice until this moment that she was so important to him. He had cut himself away from his family and his people, falling into a darkness that left him feeling empty and worthless. In all honesty he was miserable, unhappy and . . . lonely. Yet she had come and changed all of that-was still changing it and she was changing him. She was a mystery that he desperately wanted to solve. As he ate his supper that night, he realized he knew little to nothing about Sakura. He didn't know about her family or why she had taken a job to work for him in the first place. He wanted to get to know her better, what she liked and what she disliked, what her interests were.

When morning came the next day, Sasuke was awake after the second knock Sakura made at his door. She came in with his breakfast and set it on the table, turning to look at him with a bright smile. "Good morning, Sasuke-sama. I hope you slept well."

"Good morning." Sasuke sighed and stretched his back. "Are you busy today?"

Sakura giggled at his question. "Only as busy as you need me, sir."

Sasuke couldn't help a small smile at the sound, noting that it seemed to be his weakness. "In that case, I want to walk around the kingdom for a while. I want you to accompany me."

"Very well, sir. I shall be ready anytime you need me." She told him, feeling a flutter of excitement at getting the opportunity to explore this new kingdom with him. "I'll just be in my room until then."

"Go get ready then, we shall leave after I finish eating and change." The prince instructed.

Sakura nodded at that and politely curtsied before leaving his room. She felt a bit depressed that she didn't have any clothes besides her uniforms, so she had nothing special to wear for the occasion. By Sasuke's order, she assumed he wanted her to change into something more suitable, but she was already ready… there was nothing left for her to do but wait. This left her feeling a bit nervous, for she feared he may say something about her 'not' being ready.

Sasuke make quick work of his food and then combed his dark hair. He decided to wear his blue embellished tunic and black trousers, the material cool under the sun. Kusanagi was tied to his waist before he picked up the matching black cloak, sliding it over his broad shoulders. Today he would treat Sakura and repay her constant kindness. He wanted to know more about the pink haired girl and if anything, make her smile. He headed over to Sakura's room, making sure to tell the guards to stay put. He wouldn't need them following him, more than capable of protecting himself and Sakura if need be.

He knocked on her door and was met with beautiful green eyes, her hair out of its braid. It was longer than he thought, hanging all the way down her back. Sasuke was stunned in silence for a moment as he took her in. It was undeniable, she was a sight to behold. She was still in her uniform, though had discarded her apron. He was going to ask why she had not changed but thought better of it. She had her reasons and the purpose of this outing was to learn everything he could, not question her actions.

"Shall we?" The prince asked and offered her his arm.

Sakura flushed at him offering his arm to her, but she took it even though it made her feel shy. "Thank you, sir." She told him quietly, unable to meet his gaze then.

Sasuke led them through the castle and outside into the kingdom of Suna. The climate was much different from that of his own kingdom, much hotter and more humid. The kingdom was nice though and the people were welcoming of them. Not that the prince was paying them much mind, with the pink haired girl clinging to his arm and looking around with such excitement. They passed by a variety of shops that sold different goods, many things that were foreign to them. Sakura oogled many of the stands, some things catching her eyes so much that she would drag the prince over to look. Never once did she try to buy anything or say anything about actually wanting the items as her own, but he could see the dazzled look in her eyes and it certainly lifted his spirits.

The things she wanted to look at and admire were strange, if he was being honest. Little trinkets and nicknacks, even stopping by some of the food stands where they sold things very new to both the prince and his assistant. Sasuke was pleased to see her so happy and it made him want to show her more and more, loving her reactions to all the exotic sights. He had held back buying her everything she showed interest in, but he finally gave into his desire when they passed a clothing shop. Her face lit up at all the different colors and designs on the dresses displayed and he suggested they go inside and browse.

"Really?" Sakura spoke up in surprise at him wanting to check into the clothing store. "Why would you want to look around here?"

Sasuke shook his head and pulled her inside. "Just look around, pinky."

And she did. Sakura looked around happily, pulling Sasuke around as if she were the one leading him. "Wow!" She was overly expressive at times and giddy at the sight of all the dresses. "Look at this one, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura used her free hand to feel the material of an off white dress, with a tight bodice and flared skirt that was about knee-length. The top layer of material was a fine lace with a delicate design.

"That one?" He asked and came over to examine the dress. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, most certainly. It's so lovely!" She giggled, moving to drag him away from the dress without another word. He stopped her and motioned towards the clothing.

"Then it's yours." He said and took it down, laying it over his arm. "Go pick out some more and bring them here."

"What?" The girl squeaked, her face paling. "No, sir. I don't need anything, I was just admiring it because it's nice… and it's far too expensive for me anyway!" She shook her adamantly.

"Nonsense." The prince waved her off and then moved his hand in a shooing motion. "Whether you need it or not is irrelevant. I can spend my money as I see fit, now go and do as I say."

"But," She began, ready to protest. There was no way she could accept such a generous offer, even from the prince.

"But nothing." He said sternly. "Get to it, that's an order."

"Well, if you must buy one, then I will accept one… and only one." She told him meaningfully.

Sasuke sighed at her stubbornness. "Pinky. Go. Pick. Some. Dresses. I'm doing this because I want to. Let me."

Sakura frowned upon this, but knew she couldn't deny him. She would look and she may even possibly choose two dresses, but any more than that and she would owe him her life. Everything in the place was highly expensive. If she had known he would order her to let him buy her a dress or more, she would have never gotten so excited and allowed herself to look and touch so freely.

She took her time however, looking around thoughtfully before choosing another dress, one that was short like the other, but a much softer material, like silk. It was a dark red in color and had a beautiful top that tied around the neck. She liked it, it was gorgeous, but wasn't as expensive as some of the other choices. So, she went with that one and the off white one that he told her to get.

"Okay, no more." She told him seriously.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted but while she was looking he had already paid for a few others, instructing them to be sent to her room later that evening.

They bought the two dresses and Sasuke had a carrier take them to the palace. It was a little past lunch time when the two of them walked the streets once more and Sasuke spotted a nearby food shop. It was decided that they take and break and eat, going into the tan building. They were quickly seated and brought some water while a lady told them what they had on special for the day.

"Ooh, that sounds tasty!" Sakura said excitedly, having no complaints while the prince was suddenly regretting the fact that he would be eating something that wasn't made by Sakura's hands.

"Do you have anything with fruit?" Sasuke asked, not sure what some of the dishes she mentioned contained. He was at a loss for knowing which would be the safest option.

The lady listed a few and Sasuke ended up choosing the one that was a side to some sliced pork. It wasn't too long before they were served their meals and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the bowl of grapes, apples, bananas and peaches. He couldn't understand the need people felt to ruin perfectly good food with those disgusting peaches. Sakura saw the look on the princes face and smiled, taking the bowl and putting the peaches on her plate. Then she returned the peachesless bowl back to the prince who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You don't like them, right?" She asked, but the knowing look in her eyes told him that she was already aware of the answer.

"How . . . I never mentioned it." He said, impressed that she had paid so much attention to him. No other servant had figured out his dislike of them in the past, but now that he thought about it she had long ago stopped serving them in his meals.

"I noticed you never ate them the first couple times I served them to you. So, it was obvious you didn't like them." She giggled, finding it amusing that he was so surprised she was aware of this.

"I see." He said and felt his heart warm. She really cared, didn't she? Not missing the smallest details. Yet again he was faced with the fact that she knew more about him than he knew about her. It was time to rectify that. "Tell me, what did you do before you came to work at the castle?"

The prince didn't miss the way her face fell and she fidgeted nervously. "Um…" She hesitated and it was apparent she was uncomfortable with the topic. "Nothing really, sir."

Sasuke frowned. Did she not want to tell him? If so, he didn't want to force her to answer. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked, trying a different approach.

"No, sir… it's just me." She admitted, voice quiet and eyes downcast.

It seemed this wasn't much better and the prince thought some more. "What are some of your interests?" He tried, hoping to get some information out of her.

Sakura thought hard about this. The question wasn't easy to answer, being that she didn't have many interests. Her days consisted of survival. She feared going hungry and spent all her time cleaning and looking for work. She never even had time for interests… but then realization dawned on her.

"Oh! I really enjoyed sewing." She told him enthusiastically. "...If I ever had materials to work with." She couldn't help the way her voice fell with her last sentence, but sewing did interest her so she wanted him to know since he'd asked.

Sasuke had the feeling her life must have been hard if she was this reluctant to talk about herself, though he was glad he finally found something she would discuss. He had caught the change at the end of her response however, and chose to tread lightly. "And what about dislikes? Is there anything you would prefer not to do?"

"Hmm…" She thought hard about his question before answering. "I haven't done much… but I don't like being a burden to anyone. I like to work hard and make myself useful. I don't like to be pitied… probably because that's happened many times over the last year or so." She shrugged then. "I don't have much to complain about though."

"I can relate to that. Sympathy and empathy are completely different form pity, pity is so much more cruel." He stated, lost in thought for a moment. "I want you to know I have never once thought of you as a burden." He added, remembering their conversation from last night.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama… I hope you never do." She gave him a soft smile then, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. He knew her mind was elsewhere.

"As long as you don't feed me peaches, you'll be fine pinky." He said, hoping to lighten her mood. "I have faith in your abilities."

She laughed then, the prince meeting his goal. "I will do my best, sir." She told him honestly. She was one to always do her best in everything anyway, but even more so when it came to him.

"Hn. Now then, what about food?" He asked, not slowing down in his interrogation. "What are your favorites and least favorites?"

"Well… I'm not very picky. Though I don't eat much of them, I love sweets and they're a nice treat on occasion. I don't really care for sour stuff though."

"In that case, we must get dessert." He insisted.

"Oh? Do you like sweets, Sasuke-sama?" Sakura asked curiously, finding it hard to believe being that the cook that told her that the one thing to never serve him was sweets.

"Only a very small handful." He confessed. "I can be extremely picky."

"I know… that's what makes me so happy that you always eat what I serve you." Sakura smiled brightly at this. "It's good to know you won't just refuse all sweets though."

"Well . . . your food is quite good." He told her. "I might be open to eating them if they are prepared by your hands . . . and not too sweet."

Sakura laughed, those emeralds dancing now. "Oh, I could think of a few things to make you. I'm pretty good with food. Or at least, I like to think so. And it's amazing being at the palace because you have such a wide variety of ingredients to use."

"That reminds me. Have you adjusted to the palace? Are the other servants treating you well?" He asked. If they weren't, he wouldn't hesitate to take action to fix that.

"Yes, it's very lavish to be honest. I feel pampered and more sheltered than I ever have, especially with you around… I don't even have to prepare my own meals anymore… though I'm sure you had something to do with that."

Sasuke avoided her eyes at the girl's intuition. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Sure you don't." She mused, her eyes narrowed in amusement. "So… is there a reason you're asking me so many questions?" She wondered, too curious for her own good.

"I am simply curious." Sasuke said. "It is only natural to learn more about the people that work for you."

"Is it?" Sakura asked, head inclining slightly. For the life of her, she couldn't picture him questioning any of his other staff members. Not on a personal level. "Not that I mind, I was just wondering…"

"Were your parents alright with you moving into the palace?" He asked, changing the subject but also wanting to know how they felt about her working away from home. "I trust they aren't too worried?"

Lips mulling together, Sakura decided not to let his question dampen her mood. Of course she missed her parents terribly, she had many fond memories of them and she was proud of them. It was best if she spoke of them as often as she could. "Actually, they're no longer living. I lost both of them to the war. However… if they would have been here, if they would have known… I think they would have both been proud of me, and happy for me as well."

Sasuke mentally cursed himself for his tactlessness. He had determined earlier that this line of questioning wasn't a good idea, yet he still dove right in. "I'm sure they would." He quickly agreed. "And I thank them for their service and sacrifice. For your sacrifice as well."

"You're too kind, Sasuke-sama." She gave him the softest of smiles, looking at him with pure, raw happiness. "Things were hard for me sometimes and I know you can tell that. But, nothing ever befell me that I couldn't overcome. I'm stronger than I look, I promise."

"Oh I am well aware. The coachman was proof of that." He smirked, remembering how badly she had beaten him.

Sakura's breath hitched and she blushed all over at his words. "W-well… that's not exactly what I meant… but… yes. I can take care of myself."

"Hn."

They talked a while more as they ate, getting desert as Sasuke suggested, though he ended up pushing his off on Sakura who happily took it. It was when they walked the streets again that Sasuke got the feeling he was being watched. Sakura was unaware, speaking excitedly about her feelings of this foreign land. He led her around the next building and turned his head towards her, looking out of the corner of his eye. He spotted two men quick to catch up, dressed in order to hide their faces. The princes eyes narrowed and he scanned the streets lay out. If their intentions were ill, which he highly suspected they were, he would need to either lose them or fight. Once they passed another few buildings and merchant stands, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and broke out into a run, dragging her behind.

"S-Sasuke-sama… what is going on?" Sakura asked worriedly as she struggled to keep up with him.

Sasuke remained silent and took her around a corner only to find another of the strangely dressed men coming from the other end.

"Tch!" He huffed and tugged her down a different path.

They were heading into an area with less people and less, yet another man was coming from nowhere and blocking their escape. How many of them were there? He continued to pull Sakura along, their pace quickening. Their pursuers certainly weren't making this easy and followed, almost anticipating his every move. Sasuke was running out of options as the four men got closer, Sakura's expression becoming more and more frantic at the situation. Sasuke was at a disadvantage, he didn't know these streets well and soon enough led them into a dead end.

"Damn." He cursed and shielded Sakura behind him. "Stay behind me." He ordered as the four men entered the closed path.

"Oh no… Sasuke-sama…" Sakura whispered brokenly, fearfully as she clung to his cloak with shaking hands. She could see that masked men coming for them and she didn't know what to do. If they were to hurt the prince… she was sure she'd never survive, even if they didn't kill her.

"It's alright." Sasuke reassured. "I won't let them touch you."

The men came closer and drew concealed daggers, one of them spitting in Sasuke's direction. "Scum. Suna will never join with you."

So this was an assassination attempt in order to prevent an alliance. The prince drew the Kusanagi, more than ready to show them just who they were dealing with. If anything he hated being challenged, but his anger was starting to flare for a whole different reason. He would make them pay for putting Sakura in danger. Sakura let go of his cloak as the two men on the left charged, Sasuke stepping forward to block their attacks. He knocked one down with a sweep of his leg, using his sword to cut the other across the chest in a deadly slice. The other two men lunged from his right next, swinging their daggers. Sasuke easily dodged their weak strikes and kicked the the taller one in the face. Sakura moved further back and dropped to her knees as Sasuke then thrust his sword into the other's stomach. He was well aware that the man he had knocked down earlier was now back on his feet preparing to attack.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in desperation, her fear having long since taken over her.

The prince quickly spun around and slashed the dagger out of his hands, leaving him defenseless. The man Sasuke had kicked was now on his feet as well, positioning himself right behind Sasuke and tossing the other man a dagger from the ground. Sasuke looked back and forth between the two, his senses toned to any slight movement. His main concern was the man behind him. If he turned and chose to strike Sakura instead . . . . Sasuke couldn't let that happen. In a split second decision, he swung his sword backwards and impaled the masked man. Of course the one in front him took advantage of this and thrusted his short blade towards Sasuke's chest.

"No! Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, trying to get to her feet but they failed her, she was a crumbled mess with no way of using herself to protect and shield him.

Sasuke yanked the Kusanagi's sheath from his waist and used it to block the man's dagger, the metal breaking against the sheaths hard exterior. Then he pulled his sword back and plunged it into the man's heart. Once he retracted his blade, the man's body fell to the ground with a thud, joining the other three in death. Sasuke flicked his sword to rid the blood before returning it to its sheath. He turned to Sakura and was met with a tear stricken face.

Never had the poor girl witnessed something so heart wrenching. Still, she was unable to get to her feet but the prince was quick to come to her side, kneeling down before her. She clutched onto his cloak, burying her face against him as she sobbed, thanking the heavens for not taking him from her.

"S-Sasuke...sama… I was… so… afraid." Her words came out so brokenly, her voice so quiet and shaken with her sobs. She clung so desperately to him and Sasuke's arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to him as if to reassure her that everything was alright.

"Shhh, I've got you." He said, hating to see her cry. "I'm here, it's alright."

"Are you hurt?" She grumbled into his chest, her hands running over him to examine every inch of his body.

"I'm fine." He said and stroked her wet cheek. "Gaara will be hearing of this, we shall depart in the morning. I won't take the chance of this happening again."

"I-if anything were to happen to you… I… I…" She choked on a sob and clung tighter to him, tears streaming down her face at a steady pace.

Sasuke held her closer and let her bury her face in his chest. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Sakura. I won't leave you."

Sakura leaned back to look up at him with wide eyes. The way he spoke her name so softly, it pulled at her heartstrings and moved her so deeply that her tears ended that instant. "Do you promise?"

The prince stared into her greens eyes filled with so much emotion. "You have my word."

Sasuke and Sakura made their way back to the castle, Sakura holding tight onto his arm. He walked her to her room and kept her company for a while, wanting to be certain she was alright. When he left, he ordered two of his guards to keep watch, no one except him was allowed to enter. Next he went back to his own room to read and sign the parchment to join Suna and Uchiha as allies. With this finished, they could take their leave without delay. The prince took the signed document and marched to Gaara's chambers. He knocked once before letting himself in, not caring about etiquette at the moment.

"Has something happened?" Gaara asked immediately, taking a stand at the look on Sasuke's face.

"I was attacked by a group of masked men. It was blatant that they were against the alliance of our kingdoms." Sasuke explained. "It would be best if I return home in the morning and I suggest you be on your guard. There's no telling if you might be targeted."

Gaara appeared affronted. "You mean to tell me that these people were inside our walls?" His mouth hung open as he was unable to believe Sasuke's words. "This calls for me to hold an emergency meeting. Please, remain inside the palace until you're ready to make your journey home."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and handed over the parchment to the other prince. "Be careful."

"Hai. Thank you, and the same goes for you, Uchiha." Gaara took the parchment and then shook Sasuke's hand before following him out of his room.

Sasuke could only pray that something like this wouldn't happen in his own kingdom.

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura left the palace of Suna and began the journey home. It was more rushed on the way back and tense with the threat of an attack a greater possibility this time around. They were able to make it home without incident and Sasuke told his father everything that happened. His mother was furious, scolding him for being without his guards and wishing she could have been the one to kill his attackers. He had hoped that everything would calm down and return to normal by morning, even if the guards had to be on high alert. He was not, however, prepared for what awaited him the following day.

A knock sounded on his door like usual and thinking it was Sakura, the prince told them to enter. He couldn't have know that his older brother would walk in instead.

"Itachi." Sasuke greeted, voice cold as ice. "What are you doing home?"

"I came to see you, naturally." Itachi said and came to sit on the side of his brother's bed. "I see you're as cheerful as ever when you first wake up."

"How do you expect me to act when the first thing I see is your face?" Sasuke responded.

"You should jump for joy, of course. Or are you not happy to see me, little brother?" Itachi asked, a smirk on his face as he eyed Sasuke's bedhead.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sasuke grumbled and raked his fingers through his black strands so his brother would stop staring. "What is your real reason for returning so early?"

"I suspected something might happen when I learned of Suna's request for an alliance, though I had no idea father would send you instead of an advisor." He explained. "However, you don't have to worry about an attack here, little brother. No one would dare now that I have returned to protect you."

"I don't need your protection." Sasuke huffed yet he couldn't deny his brother's words. No one was dumb enough to attack the castle or the kingdom now that Itachi was here. The first prince was truly something to be feared when he was serious.

"You shall have it regardless." Itachi promised. "Now then, mother tells me your condition has improved and you're finally taking your role as prince seriously. I am glad to hear this, Sasuke, you really had us worried for a long time now."

Another knock sounded on his door and this time the prince knew for certain it was Sakura. Before he could utter a word she let herself in, though halted midstep once she laid eyes on the elder Uchiha brother.

"Oh! Forgive the intrusion…" She scolded herself silently for not waiting for Sasuke to tell her to enter. From then on, she would force herself to do so. Unless she knocked several times at least. "I'll just be dropping off your breakfast, Sasuke-sama." She scurried inside, carefully placing the tray on the table.

"No need to hurry on his account. Besides, he was just leaving." Sasuke told her but Itachi paid him no mind.

"Ah, you must be Sakura." Itachi mused and Sasuke glared at him.

"Excuse me, Itachi. I believe you forgot your manners." He hissed and discretely kicked his brother's thigh. "And you call yourself the next Uchiha king."

Itachi was taken aback at his brother's behavior. It seemed what his mother said was true, he was protective of the pink haired girl. "You certainly have changed, haven't you?" He asked and Sasuke scowled.

"Get out of my room already." He demanded and Itachi flicked his forehead.

"Now, now. You're much too young to be giving me orders." Itachi said and stood. "I will see you around, Sakura, we have much to discuss."

"Over my dead body." Sasuke growled as Itachi walked past Sakura and over to the door.

"No need to be so dramatic so early in the morning, little brother. I shall see you later." Itachi said and then left the room.

Sakura looked around nervously for a moment before her eyes drifted to Sasuke and she finally worked up the courage to speak. "I should have waited for permission before entering…" She muttered, embarrassed and worried the elder prince may tell the king she barged into Sasuke's room and she may lose her position as his attendant.

"No, I'm glad you did." Sasuke sighed. "I'd rather spend as little time as possible in that man's presence."

His confession had Sakura walking over to his bed and sitting down next to him. "Do you and your brother not get along?" She asked carefully, watching him curiously for his reaction.

"Not exactly." Sasuke said before giving her a serious look. "Do not, under any circumstances, be alone with him if you can help it."

Sakura's eyes widened at this and she looked down, wondering why he'd told her that and feeling as if she had to question him. "Why? Should I fear him?"

"No, he isn't dangerous." The prince insisted, not wanting her to be afraid. "Just . . . keep your distance. As a favor to me."

Sakura looked up to meet his eyes, still not fully understanding, but she nodded in agreement nonetheless. "Very well, sir."

The conversation ended without another word and Sasuke was not looking forward to the days to come. He could never feel at ease when his brother was around and he knew something bad was going to happen.


	5. Time

**Hateshinai**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Five-**

Time

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Sasuke had reverted back to most of his bad habits. He rarely went to his lessons and had even tried to skip a few meals, however Sakura wouldn't allow that. After Itachi had returned to the palace, he was once again compared to the perfect being that was his brother. He was reminded that where he had failed, his brother had succeeded and he couldn't stand it. He spent most of his days held up in his room, not wanting to hear anymore about how he and his brother were alike. For most of his life, he had felt like the carbon copy of his brother, the copy that would never be worth as much as the original. Some may call it a complex or a petty misunderstanding, but that didn't lesson the pain Sasuke felt.

As a child, the things he took interest in were the things his brother did. He looked up to him and wanted to be just like him. He loved and admired Itachi so much, and that's why it hurt all the more. It started off as little comments his parents would make: "Itachi has done well, you must too, Sasuke", "You need to try harder like your brother", "It isn't impossible, Itachi was able to do it". Over time these comments only served to make him feel inferior and the feeling had increased when his teachers and even the staff had said the same things. He could never reach the same heights as his brother no matter how hard he tried, so he stopped trying. He just wasn't Itachi.

The pressure to be someone he wasn't had caused his episodes to begin when he was in his young teens. Sasuke tended to internalize his problems and it wasn't a surprise that this caused him to be affected so much. He felt lost and alone, misunderstood. What was the point? He would never sit on the throne, he would never be Itachi, he didn't even know who he was. He had focused on his brother for so long that he couldn't see the line between who he used to be and who he wanted to be. Where did Sasuke start and Itachi end? Perhaps if he had told his parents or his brother how he had felt, things wouldn't have ended up this way. Yet he hadn't and now he wasn't sure if he could.

He had lost his confidence and he had stopped believing in himself, feeling as no one believed in him. Then Sakura had come along and changed all of that. She saw someone he didn't know existed. She believed in him and the prince she knew he could become. She had made him care again, if only to keep the small hope she offered. However, now he was pushing her away, hurting her and in turn hurting himself. She had tried to get him to go to his lessons, to not move backwards and ruin the progress he had made. She asked him if he was upset, if the reason he was acting this way was her fault. Sasuke had told her it wasn't, that he just didn't feel like going or that he wasn't feeling well. He could see in her eyes that she didn't believe him, but he still hesitated and avoided telling her the real reason.

Sasuke was selfish. He wanted to keep her all to himself and protect the one thing that made him happy, but Sasuke was also afraid. He was afraid that if she got to know his brother then she would compare him too . . . . that she might stop believing in him . . . . that she might leave him. The thought of her leaving was too much for him to bear and he wanted more than anything to prevent that. He thought that once she saw what everyone else did, that he was less than, things wouldn't be the same. On some level Sasuke knew he was being foolish. If he told her how he felt then she would understand, she always understood and supported him in the end. Yet he still internalized everything and said nothing.

Sasuke's mind went in an endless circle, deciding to tell her and then deciding not to. History was repeating itself now that Sasuke had changed. His parents were proud how he succeeded in Suna and how well he was doing in his duties, he was finally putting forth the effort to becoming a respectable prince of Uchiha. They had said he had finally returned to the right path and was on his way to being just like Itachi. Sasuke could feel the pressure returning and his brother's presence only made it worse. He didn't want to be around anyone, didn't want to be judged, didn't want to be compared. It was too much to handle. Sakura wanted to help him so badly if only he would let her, but he didn't. He wished he could brush everything off and move past it, but he couldn't. He felt trapped.

Sakura knew he was really struggling with something and her heart had broken more and more with each passing day. Seeing him fall further and further into misery and her having no idea what had caused it, it affected her so greatly that most days she wasn't sure what to think.

For the first few days of his change, she attempted to talk to him, to question him but she quickly found that he wasn't willing to confide in her. This hurt her all the more, for as much as she wanted to bring him out of this bad state, she felt there was nothing she could do.

In the later days, she had become so uncertain of herself that she no longer knew what to say to him and slowly, dreadfully, she gave up trying. It wasn't that she stopped caring, she worried about him to such an extent that she would cry at night, wondering what she was doing wrong, and what she could do to be better. However, she was completely at a loss.

Today when she'd brought his lunch, she found his breakfast untouched and though he was awake, he was laying in his bed and never bothered to acknowledge her. She still spoke to him, letting him know she had brought him lunch then she grabbed the full breakfast tray and took her leave.

Since starting her work as his attendant, Sakura had heard how much everyone spoke of the prince's change. Now she was feeling rather useless. Maybe she was no longer good enough for him. She hated it, but if someone else could have made him happy instead then she would have gladly stepped down from her position, even though she loved it so deeply.

For the time being, she tried not to let her thoughts run rampant. But it was hard when the only times she had something to do was when she was cooking. She was unable to spend all her free time with the prince, so now that free time was spent in her room, with her suffering in misery as well. Her heart hurt. She needed him to let her in, to let her help him.

She would attempt to talk to him once more when she brought his dinner.

Sasuke was trying to calm his mind before Sakura arrived. She was due any second now with his dinner and he didn't want to cause her any more worry than he already had. His thoughts had been spiraling and he was desperately trying to stop them, but it was too late. His breath was beginning to quicken and his mind growing frantic. It had been years since his last episode, but that didn't matter, he was most certainly having one now. Sasuke curled up his body and gripped his sheets, he couldn't breathe, his chest grew tight and he was beginning to panic.

Sakura knocked twice before letting herself in to the prince's room. At first it appeared he was just laying in bed as he was most days over the past week. However, as she placed the tray on the table and really took a look at him, she noticed the way he was curled up in the fetal position, the way he breathed in such a labored way, and the way his entire body was slightly shaking all over.

He was having a panic attack.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura called to him worriedly, running to the side of the bed he was on.

Sakura was not new to these attacks. Her father had suffered from them for years and her mother always helped him calm down and get past them. The girl wracked her brain, having to remember her mother's tricks so she could help the prince.

She climbed onto his bed without a single thought, knowing that at the time, his mind was not with her. "Look at me Sasuke-sama. Please." She took his face in her hands and made him look at her, though his eyes were crazed with fear.

"You're okay, Sasuke-sama. Sync your breathing with mine. Feel me breathe." She took his hand and placed it over her chest, breathing slowly and deeply as she placed her own hand over his chest.

She watched his eyes carefully, noticing that he was very aware of her and he was trying to listen to her instructions. His breathing changed as he felt hers, but there was no immediately calming a panic attack.

"Close off your mind, Sasuke-sama… Think of something you love. Think of Raikou… riding your favorite trail at your favorite time of day." She paused to continue the breathing exercises. "Now picture your sword in your hand, the way you crave the feel of it, the way you so easily maneuver it. The way you move so gracefully, as if you're dancing."

She paused once more, breathing deeply and noticing that he had already calmed considerably. She swallowed hard, not sure if she should attempt what her mother did in the last stage… But she would do anything for the prince. So, softly she started singing. Her voice was quiet and soothing as she sang the same tune her mother always sang to her father. It was serene, beautiful and she held his hand tightly at her chest as her sweet voice filled his room.

Sasuke was finally coming back to his senses, the sound of Sakura's song easing the storm within his mind. He concentrated on nothing but her, letting her fill his entire being. His eyes focused on her face and were willingly lost in her green orbs. The warmth of her body grounded him and soon he found himself holding her hand just as tightly as she held his. Her angelic voice brought a wave of calm over him that he had never experienced before.

Her song ended once he was completely relaxed, but he didn't let go of her hand or look away from her caring gaze.

"Sakura . . ." He whispered, furrowing his brow. "I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled softly at him and the fact that once again he used her first name. "You have no reason to apologize, Sasuke-sama."

"I don't . . . I don't want you to leave." He confessed. "Don't leave."

"I won't. I promise." She said, her heart breaking.

Hearing her say those words, even after she had seen him at his weakest, gave Sasuke the final push he needed to let go. He would let go of his fears and tell her, he would confide in this extraordinary girl who had done more for him than she would ever know.

"I'm ready, pinky." He said, closing his eyes. "I'm ready to let you in."

His words completely blowing her away, Sakura's mouth fell open and at first she wasn't sure how to respond. Even after thinking hard about what to say, all she could do was pull him into a tight and warm embrace.

It may have been crazy… but she loved this man.

Sasuke held her close, never wanting to let her go and so thankful that she was here. He leaned back and just looked at her. She truly was beautiful. He ran his fingers against her cheek before resting his hand on the nape of her neck. She look at him softly, lovingly, welcoming his touch. Sasuke slowly pulled her towards him, giving her every chance to say no if she wanted to. Then once their lips were mere inches apart, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

Feeling him hold her so strongly while so gently cradling her face at the same time, his lips pressing against hers with such tenderness and warmth-Sakura felt her head spin. Having never been kissed, and being so unsuspecting of it, she was left surprised, barely able to suck in a breath before his lips were on hers.

Her fingers dug into his shirt as she closed her own eyes, surrendering herself to him. His mouth moved against hers slowly, carefully and almost teasingly but Sakura's body seemed to know how to respond, even if her mind did not.

The kiss was subtle, but at the same time so full of passion and meaning that Sakura felt tears welling up in her closed eyes. It was only when those tears fell down her cheeks that Sasuke pulled away, his thumbs rubbing her tears away as soon as they fell.

Sakura stared up at him, breathless and shaken to her core. Her cheeks were flushed, a look of raw affection adorning her face.

"You just kissed me, sir." Sakura whispered in her shocked state. Not that she didn't like it, because she truly did. But she was confused.

The prince said he was ready to let her in… But did that mean he wanted to give his heart to her? A romance between them would be forbidden… However, Sakura would be lying to herself if she said she wouldn't love it… That she wasn't already deeply in love with him.

"Indeed I did." He said and smiled at her.

"But… but why?" Sakura asked, needing to know.

Sasuke looked away and failed to fight off a blush. "Well, I . . . I wanted to." He mumbled.

Sakura was still unsure of the meaning behind his kiss… he wanted to kiss her and had done so, so sweetly… But did he only do it on impulse? Or did it actually mean something…

"Do you…" Sakura looked away, face hot and teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Do you want to do it again?"

Sasuke snapped his head up and stared at her in shock. The prince couldn't believe she had just uttered those words. "That sounds . . . agreeable." He answered and lightly touched his lips to hers once more.

The kiss wasn't sweet for long, now that he had a taste of her he wanted more. He held her firmly by the waist with one hand while the other held the back of her head. Then he licked and bit her lower lip, groaning when she moaned in response. Her hands gripped his shirt tighter as they got trapped between their bodies. Sasuke could feel his temperature rising when she open her mouth and let him in, his tongue quick to explore and claim every inch. Never before had the prince been this intimate with someone and he relished every second. He tilted her head further back so he could reach deeper and was more than aware of the way their bodies fit together. She was so soft and small compared to his larger frame.

Sasuke rolled so that he laid on top of her, not letting her escape even if she wanted to. Sakura never wanted him to stop. She loved this closeness, this intimacy. Before today, she'd never even let herself imagine something like this, but now that it was happening… she wanted nothing more. She held tight to him, overly aware of his weight on top of her. He was so much bigger than she, so strong and lean and he smelled so good.

A combination of all that, including his kiss had her dizzy with lust, a sensation she'd never experienced. The most foreign sounds were escaping her and if she wouldn't have been so caught up in the moment, she probably would have been embarrassed. Her senses had never been so heightened. Sakura was feeling things she'd never felt before in her life… and it was exhilarating. Her body withered beneath him, her hands moving up to his hair where she held tight to surprisingly soft locks.

She couldn't breathe, she was lost to him and feeling on the verge of fainting. She pulled on his hair, forcing his lips to break away from hers and she panted, desperate to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. She stared up at him through half lidded eyes and almost fell apart at the way he looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun… this is…" She trailed off, turning her head to the side though it didn't help to hide her red cheeks.

"Perfect." He finished for her and nosed her cheek. "I never thought that . . . . it's unreal . . ." Sasuke said, thoughts all over the place. "You. You make me . . . happy."

Heart swelling at his words, Sakura turned back to look up at him, smiling just before she giggled softly. "You make me happy as well, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled again at her laugh, unable to help himself and after that, the two of them stayed up until late in the night, holding each other closely while the prince confided in the girl about all his worries, fears and feelings. Sakura took it all in, her heart breaking all over again at knowing how much pressure was actually on him. If she could bear the weight for him, she would. The last thing she ever wanted was for him to suffer and if she could help him in anyway, she would.

For now, she would stay with him… and she did, all night. They slept together, holding tight to each other throughout the night and everything about it felt right to both of them.

Sakura was the first to wake the next morning, which came as no surprise to her. She took a moment to reflect on all that had happened the previous night, remembering so easily the way he'd kissed her… each word he'd spoken… but then she left his room to go to her own. She needed a bath, and she needed to be there when her breakfast was delivered. After that she would have to make his breakfast and get back to him. She couldn't wait either, because she needed to know that he was okay.

The girl could have never imagined the prince suffered from something as horrific as panic attacks. Her father had talked about them with her when she was younger, telling her of how horrible it was to experience. The more she thought about it, the deeper it hurt her. She wanted to be by Sasuke's side, always. She never wanted him to be alone and experience one of those attacks without her. She wanted to help get him through it. She wanted to make him never have another one. She wanted to give him her heart and soul, if only he would accept it.

Sakura made it into her own room just in time to receive her breakfast and she was thankful she hadn't been away when it was brought. She didn't want anyone knowing she'd stayed overnight in the prince's room… for fear of getting herself in trouble. If she were to ever be banned from his life, it would destroy her. She would rather be with him, in any way she could, than to not be with him at all.

After eating her breakfast quickly, Sakura had a bath and then got dressed in a clean uniform. She wanted to make Sasuke a nice breakfast, since it had ended up being late the night before, before he ever ate his dinner. She ended up making more than he could probably eat, but she wanted to make sure he was full and in need of nothing. Finding that she was all too excited to see him again, her steps were hastened as she made her way towards his room.

She still knocked as she always did, trying to wait for an answer from him but after two knocks there was none, so she let herself in. He rolled over in bed once she was inside, groaning lowly and obviously not wanting to wake up. This amused her and she laughed, though she understood because the prince was not a morning person, and the two of them had been up for most of the night.

"Sasuke-sama, your breakfast is ready." She told him after setting the tray down and walking over to his bedside. He grunted in response, eyes closed and still half asleep. "If you're still tired and in need of sleep, eat your breakfast and then rest more… Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura glared at him when he made no move, having to call out to him a little louder.

"Sasuke- _sama_ isn't here." He grumbled, missing the familiarity they had the previous night.

"Is that right?" Sakura puffed out her cheeks, annoyed at his childishness. "I'd say he is… and he's being a big baby!" Her hands went to her hips as she stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Tch. You have some nerve, pinky." He huffed, turning over onto his other side.

"I have to, to deal with you." She muttered, still annoyed that he had yet to open his eyes.

"Hn."

"Get up, right now, I mean it!" She ordered, pulling the covers off of him.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes and nearly pouted. "Stop that, it's cold."

"It won't be if you get up and moving, sir." She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand, pulling hard as if to get him up, but he didn't budge.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her attempts, she was really too cute sometimes. "Alright, pinky, I'll get up."

Her day was made. His laugh was the most joyous and soothing sounds to her and to know that he'd woken up and was happy, made her so very happy as well. She sat with him while he had his breakfast, neither of them bringing up anything that had happened or been discussed the night before. But they were at ease with one another, they were happy and neither of them needed anything more than what they had.

With a new connection formed between them, things were so blissful that time was flying by and before they knew it several months had come and gone. Sakura's birthday was coming up soon, in less that another month's time. She was excited to be coming of age, to be considered a woman and she secretly hoped this would help Sasuke see her as one as well. They were so close, so connected these days… but he was always careful with her and he was never anything but gentlemanly towards her.

The prince had gotten into such a wonderful routine, picking up and always attending each of his lessons, even the political studies with Lady Konan. He was serious about his work, more-so than he ever had been, and everyone had taken notice to it. Sakura especially. She was with him every second she could be, only parting from him long enough to prepare his meals and rest. Though there were still some nights that she wound up spending the night in his chambers. She never wanted to leave him and most of the time… she wanted so much more, but she was still happy with the way things were.

It was after she'd been working at the palace for nearly a year when a ball was set to be held in a few weeks time. It was said that everyone in the kingdom would be attending and it would be one of the grandest events Sakura had ever been to. The idea of going to an actual ball, of being able to dance and have a night of pure enjoyment was rather thrilling and Sakura honestly couldn't wait.

That was the case, at least until she was called to the throne room, the king and queen asking to speak with her.

She'd been notified of this just before taking Sasuke his lunch and when she took it, she mentioned that she'd be meeting with his parents right after. The prince found this strange and asked her if she knew anything more, but she didn't. There was nothing she could do but go speak with them and find out then what it was all about. Sasuke told her to hurry, to be back to him in time for his sword training and she nodded.

Sakura had spent a fair amount of time with the queen, sometimes she would just come to Sakura's room and go on and on about how pleased she was with Sakura helping her son. Sakura enjoyed speaking with the queen, though she always felt a bit nervous when she was in the presence of the king. Today though, she was more nervous than she ever had been, and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She made her way into the throne room, where the king and queen were sitting and waiting for her to arrive. She swallowed nervously, fearful they may have found out that she and the prince had grown so attached to one another, fearful they may be taking her position away from her. Once she stood before them, she gave them both a curtsy before raising her head to look to them.

"You look well, dear." The queen mentioned, smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"We trust that you've heard about the upcoming ball."

"Oh, yes, I have." Sakura nodded, curious as to where this was going to go.

"You've done such a find job working here, for Sasuke… you've helped him overcome many obstacles and he's changed so much since your arrival. However, we never planned for you to have to tend to him forever."

Sakura's heart fell to her stomach and her breath hitched. She stood stock still, a fear she couldn't handle running through her as she waited to hear her fate.

"It's been almost a year now. You've worked hard, but you're young, your whole life is ahead of you." The king told her, only worsening the anxiety she felt.

"Oh, but I love working here. It gives me purpose." She told them, her voice shaking from her nerves.

"Oh, dear… we know. It's not that we don't want you to work any longer. It's just that we know you'll be coming of age in the next few weeks."

The king nodded at the queens words before adding to them. "It's time for you to start thinking of yourself. Starting a family with the right man. A man who will take care of you and make sure you want for nothing."

Heart pounding in her ears, it was hard for Sakura to even make out what they were saying. She didn't want to start a family, if it meant she couldn't be with Sasuke… She didn't want a man, if it couldn't be him.

"This ball is a special event for all the maidens in the land, especially those young and beautiful as you, dear. There will be many suitors looking to marry, all of whom would be good for you. This is what you need to start your life… and you will keep your position here until your marriage so don't worry. You also shouldn't worry about Sasuke, you've done him good but we will have someone else care to his needs once you leave. Everything will be fine."

Everything would not be fine… Sakura was so close to breaking down that she really needed to escape. She wanted to run away from them and their words. She wanted to wake up and find out that this was all a bad dream. She did not want this to be her reality.

"We'll have a dress prepared for you and we'll take care of everything. We just wanted you to be aware. I'm sure you must be excited."

Sakura was unable to utter a single word, she couldn't even make a movement to let them know she was listening. Thankfully for her, Sasuke's elder brother happened to enter the room, announcing to his parents that he had something urgent to discuss with them.

"Oh, forgive us dear. If you have any questions just let me know." The queen told her and Sakura finally managed a nod.

Her eyes met the elder prince's on her way out and he frowned at the sight of her, as if he felt everything she had from one look alone. Once Sakura was out of the throne room, she inhaled deeply, nearly collapsing on the spot. She was in a daze, lost and destroyed, barely able to make her way up to her room. When she made it there, she locked the door and fell on her bed. She cried like she'd never cried before. It was too soon… she loved that man with all her heart, but he could never truly be hers. She was losing him, forever… and she wasn't sure how she would ever break it to him.

The poor girl had wound up crying herself into exhaustion, falling asleep without meaning to. But she welcomed it, because in her dreams she could always be with the prince… Reality though, was so much crueler.

A loud knock on her chamber's door awoke her with a start. Feeling disoriented she sat up in bed and looked around. The news she'd learned hit her once more like a ton of bricks and tears filled her eyes yet again. She couldn't even breathe normally, and yet the knocking on her door continued, forcing her out of bed and struggling to compose herself. She wiped her eyes quickly, and breathed deeply to catch her breath as she walked to her door.

She opened the door slowly, face down and eyes on the prince's feet.

"You're late with dinner . . . . you're never late." The prince stated, brow furrowed.

"Oh, forgive me… I'll prepare it right away." She told him, her voice quiet but full of emotion. How many more times would she be allowed to prepare his dinner? How many more days did she have, to be by his side?

Sasuke's hand rose, his fingers curling under her chin and forcing her head back. The instant he got a glimpse of her, he forced her back into her room, towering over her and closing the door behind him. "What's the matter, pinky?"

"It's nothing…" She lied, unable to meet his eyes. "Forgive me, I fell asleep… please allow me to prepare your dinner."

"Oh no you don't. Talk to me." He said, not wanting her to hold back, especially when she was upset.

"I can't… not now, Sasuke-kun… please." She finally looked at him then and he could see how broken she was, how she was struggling not to cry anymore.

Sasuke was confused and worried, but didn't press her. She seemed at her limit and if he could prevent her from crying, he would. " . . . Very well then. "

Sakura managed to get herself together enough to prepare Sasuke's dinner. She knew she was about to have to face him and he wouldn't let her go again without an explanation so easily. She'd never felt such a feeling of misery, it was even different from losing her parents. She'd grown to love and cherish the prince to such an extent, that she honestly didn't know how she'd survive a day without him.

She was supposed to marry another man… when her heart would always belong to Sasuke. She was supposed to start a family with someone she would never be able to love. She was supposed to meet a man and agree to a marriage without knowing anything about them. Things were this way, she knew that… and most people were happy getting married and starting a life. But, how could she… when she was already so desperately in love with a man she didn't think she could live without.

Once she arrived at his room with his dinner tray, she let herself in without a single knock. Sasuke was there, pacing the floor of his room and looking a bit distressed. Sakura walked past him silently, leaving his tray on the table just as she always had. Sasuke had stopped moving, watching her every move so closely. Sakura wanted to leave right then, to not have to tell him anything at all. But, she didn't want to have to argue with him. She knew he would force her to stay and tell him what the problem was, so she took a seat at the table and waited for him to take his.

The prince sat down right after, eyes on her, the food on the table not even thought of. Sakura sighed as she stared down at the table, unsure how she should break it to him… she knew his reaction would not be a good one. Though, she wasn't sure exactly how he would react.

"This ball coming up…" She started, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes, what of it?" Sasuke asked eagerly and Sakura could hear the worry in his voice.

"Well… the event itself is being held so… so ladies like me… can find a suitable partner."

"So that means?" Sasuke questioned, sensing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Every eligible maiden will attend and meet possible suitors." Sakura told him, looking to him nervously and finding that he appeared utterly confused. "It means that all the unmarried ladies in the kingdom will be there, in hopes of finding a man to marry them."

The prince definitely didn't like where this was going. "What does that have to do with you?"

Sakura looked at him, frowning slightly, brows pulled together as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I'll be of age by then… and your parents say it's time for me to find my own way, start a family and live my own life…"

"The hell . . . they can't be serious. You can't be serious, don't tell me you're-are you considering this?!" He asked, outraged.

Sakura knew his reaction would be bad. But she never expected him to lose it like this. She sat quietly, listening to him rant and rave for several moments before she stood up to yell back at him. "Do you think I asked for this?" She croaked, so full of emotion that she couldn't even speak clearly. "Do you think that I want this? How could I… when all I want is you?"

The prince had really broken down, but he felt a wave of calm wash over him at her words. He pulled her tight against him and held her as if he would never let go again. "It will never happen. I won't allow it. I _won't_."

Sakura cried against him, wishing there were some way he could prevent it. She never wanted to leave him, ever. She loved him too deeply. He was too important. He was her everything. He was all she even knew anymore. To be forced apart from him… she was quite certain it would nearly kill her, because just thinking about it left her feeling hollow inside.

"I don't want to go Sasuke-kun… I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't." He told her, _begged_ her. She promised him she wouldn't, she couldn't leave. Sasuke didn't want a life without her in it.

He couldn't let her go, not now, not after everything they've been through. She had brought him purpose, saved him from the darkness he was falling into. She believed in him and helped him overcome his insecurities. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to be a prince, the prince she saw when she looked at him. He was able to face his parents and Itachi without feeling overwhelmed with expectations, he was able to do it knowing that no matter what she would be at his side and support him. She had done so much for him. She meant so much _to_ him. Letting her go was not an option. He continued to hold her and she stayed with him that night, both of them not willing to be away from the other.

The news of the ball kept Sasuke up even after Sakura had fallen asleep, the prince marching straight to his parents the next morning. He would not stand for this, but he had to be mindful of his approach. If his parents found out the real reason he didn't want her to marry another, he was fairly certain she would be taken away from him forever. He found his mother and father in the garden, his mother in the flowers and his father sitting with his nose in a book. His father glanced in his direction when he joined him at the table while his mother gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Mother, why are you forcing my attendant into marriage?" He sighed, trying to act more annoyed rather than angry. "You shouldn't rush every female staff member we have to find a husband whenever we hold a ball."

"Sakura is a sweet girl. She deserves to find happiness. She's served you well, but you're in a better position now."

"Let her find happiness on her own terms." Sasuke persisted. "She deserves that at least."

"What she truly deserves is to find someone honorable and she has a much better chance at this age. Many men will want to wed her." The king said plainly.

"Tch." Sasuke wasn't getting anywhere. "Then you will allow her to choose any man she wants? No matter who she decides is the one for her?"

"We're certain that she will find many of the men suitable and if several offer her their hand, it will ultimately be up to her who she will choose to marry." The queen explained.

Sasuke remained silent and planned to use this to his advantage. His parents might not let him prevent Sakura from going, but they are agreeing to let her choose who she wants. If she chose him, then that would give him some leverage. It wouldn't be much, they would surely object, but he knew they hated going back on their words. If this was the only way he could prevent Sakura from leaving and becoming someone else's, he would. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her though he never thought he would be taking a chance to do so this soon. He would need help though, to pull this off and convince his parents to allow them to be together. If not . . . then they would have to except that if he lost her, they would lose him.

His only option was to go to his brother. They had grown closer ever since Sakura had helped him let go, to stop comparing himself to Itachi. However he didn't know if they were close enough to ask a favor like this. Sasuke left the garden and went in search of his older brother. He wandered the castle for a few minutes before he found him in the music room, playing the piano. His brother looked up when he saw him come in but kept playing.

"Sasuke. You're up early." Itachi mused and looked back at the white keys. "I must say, I enjoy the fact that you still lose the fight with Sakura every morning."

Sasuke had long given up trying to stop his brother from using Sakura's first name. It was obvious he did it to irritate him, forcing Sasuke to give up so he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of see him annoyed. Though it still frustrated him to no end.

"I'm glad I could amuse you." Sasuke snapped as he leaned against the black piano. "I need a favor." He added after a moment, getting straight to the point.

"Is that so? What will you give me in return?" Itachi asked and Sasuke couldn't help scowling.

"There's always a catch with you, isn't there?" He asked and his brother smirked.

"It's so rare that you ask me for anything, I would be a fool not to take advantage." He explained, changing songs.

Sasuke sighed and weighed his options. No, he knew he really didn't have any other options but he let himself believe he had a choice in the matter. There was no telling what his brother was going to make him do. " . . . . . So be it, you have my word." He groaned, as if physically pained.

Itachi chuckled. "No need to be so dramatic, little brother. It isn't the end of the world. Now then, what is this favor?"

"It's . . . . about Sakura. And the ball." He told him and wearily watched his reaction. Itachi stopped playing and met his brother's gaze.

"I wondered when you would bring it up." He teased, though his expression was serious. "Mother plans to marry her off . . . and you, you're quite fond of her."

"You speak as if you already know everything." Sasuke observed and Itachi nodded.

"You aren't as sly as you think you are, Sasuke. It was obvious to me that the two of you are very affectionate." He stated and Sasuke rolled his eyes, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"And you aren't as clever as you think, Itachi." He huffed and his brother smirked again.

"Well see about that. Moving on, what is it you shall have me do?"

"I need you to have my back. I'll ask Sakura to choose me, but I want you to come to my aid when mother and father object."

Itachi was silent for a while and then nodded, folding his hands behind his head. "Consider it done. However, I had already planned to do so."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You bastard!" He yelled and his older brother laughed.

"Now, now. No need to use such crude language. Besides, I think it unwise to insult the one who holds a favor over your head, especially if it's me." He warned and Sasuke glared at him.

"I detest you." He hissed but Itachi didn't buy it for a second.

"Hn. I love you too, little brother." He grinned and Sasuke turned on his heel, deciding he had had enough of him for one day.

The prince made his way to the kitchen near his room and met up with Sakura for breakfast. It was easy to see that she was deep in thought, relatively quiet though she tried to perk up around him.

Sakura tried her best not to let herself be down. If she only had so much time left with Sasuke… She wanted every second to be happy. But, she didn't want to admit to him that she still feared she wouldn't get to stay.

"I've changed my mind, you should go to the ball." Sasuke told her, her head whipped up to look at him.

"W-what?" She asked, heart stopping momentarily. Was he willing to give her up? Had his parents talked him into this… was it really over?

"When it's time for you to choose someone . . . . choose me." He said, heart pounding in his chest, suddenly nervous.

"Sasuke-kun… you won't even be a choice for me." She told him, frowning at this.

"The hell I won't." He said. "Itachi said he'll help me, us. I'm going to tell my parents that I want to be with you."

As much as his words filled her with warmth, Sakura could not bring herself to accept them. "You think it will be so easy? You think your parents would dare allow you to be with someone like me? They probably already have some woman in mind for you, a princess, or someone else who would benefit the kingdom should you marry her." She told him, knowing her being with him would benefit no one.

"Do you think I care? I'm not letting you go, I'll fight for you and I won't stop until I have you." He declared. "Besides, you benefit me and that's all that matters. You're my princess."

His heartfelt words had tears spilling from her eyes and she truly didn't know how to respond. "You say that… but how we really feel doesn't matter. You have a duty to the kingdom, to your people… and I… I'm just nobody. They will never say that I'm right for you, even if we begged them."

"Listen to what I'm saying, pinky. I don't care about any of that. All that matters to me is you. The kingdom has my brother, it'll be fine." He pointed out. "Don't ever call yourself a nobody. You're someone to me and I'd never let anyone talk bad about you."

Sakura just shook her head, beginning to cry even harder. "You sounds so certain and yet… I feel like we're setting ourselves up for disaster. I… I don't want to leave you, ever. But… I'm not sure I can be so hopeful anymore."

Sasuke took in her words and came closer, cuping her cheeks in his hands. "Trust me, Sakura. Just trust me."

She nodded solemnly, wanting to believe in him no matter what. "I will. I always have. I won't stop now… even if it's hard. I swear it."

He kissed her then, so full of passion and affection. He wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him no matter who they may be. He would give everything up to be with her, for she was his everything. The prince never saw himself obtaining this kind of bond with someone, but he was grateful that he had and that it was with her. The kiss was short lived, Sasuke running a bit late as it is and Sakura needing to finish making breakfast. A part of him still wanted to skip Lady Konan's lessons, he found them so boring even if the information was important. That wasn't to say she was boring. It just meant that the words coming out of her mouth made him want to go back to sleep. After Sakura finished and the prince ate his fill, they headed to the library where his teacher was most likely already waiting.

Sakura was always excited about the politics lesson. As with all Sasuke's other lessons, with her attending she was able to learn things as well. Some things that surprised her… And even some that left her feeling a bit fearful. But to her, learning new things was always fun and getting to be with her prince was always a plus. Her birthday was fast approaching and she's never been as happy as she was now. She was looking forward to each coming day as long as she could be with her prince.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello lovely readers!**

 **We're glad to be back with an update and hope you enjoyed it. Please drop a review and let us know what you think about the story so far, we could really use the motivation!**

 **Thanks for reading, as always.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	6. Decisions

**Hateshinai**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Five-**

Decisions

* * *

Today was her birthday. Though she'd been stressed a lot over the past few weeks, always drowning in uncertainty of her future, and Sasuke's as well. Today though, she was nothing but smiles and probably more happier than she should have been.

The prince had ordered her the night before not to do any work for the entire day, promising her that he'd have someone else prepare his meals, though only for the day. He'd long since told her of how nobody else's cooking was as good as hers, so she really didn't want to agree. She didn't want him skipping meals just because she didn't prepare them, but he promised her he wouldn't so she relented. Because she trusted him.

What she wasn't expecting though, was when the next morning came-her birthday arriving on a beautiful day and her breakfast being delivered right on schedule-was for the prince himself to be the one delivering it. She'd opened the door to find him standing there holding the breakfast tray and she almost fell out on the spot.

"Sasuke-kun… what are you doing?" She was baffled, but her heart was soaring.

"What does it look like, pinky?" He teased, a smile tugging at his lips. "I've brought your breakfast. Now let me in so you can eat it."

"By all means." She stepped back, holding the door open for him to walk in before closing it behind them. "You didn't have to go to the trouble of bringing this yourself."

"I wouldn't have if it had been anyone else besides you, especially this early in the morning." He said and placed the tray down. "Itachi had to wake me up." He confessed, not able to wake up on time on his own.

Sakura just shook her head, amused but unable to believe he would have gone to the kitchen and taken her breakfast from the cook to bring it to her. It was sweet, so sweet that she couldn't stop smiling-and he'd even had his brother wake him up. Still, she wasn't sure how the prince knew what time her breakfast was prepared, because it was always long before he was awake himself.

"Thank you for this." She told him, closing the distance between them and getting on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek.

Sasuke grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead. "You know . . . I cooked it too."

"You what?" Sakura leaned back to look up at him in utter shock before she looked back to the tray he'd brought. The smell of the food was enticing and it even looked as if it were prepared to perfection. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Hn. Neither did I." He mused, never dreaming of telling her that Itachi had helped with that too; teaching him how. "You'll be the first to taste my cooking."

Sakura beamed at him, so overwhelmed with happiness that she didn't know how to handle herself. "Well, I can't wait to dig in!"

The prince let her go as she moved to sit before the tray, admiring the wonderful looking food before grabbing her utensils and trying a bite. One bite alone had her looking at him in amazement. "It's delicious. You really made this?" She couldn't believe it, especially if he'd never cooked beforehand.

"Of course." He stated, proud that she liked it. He had been nervous before, but was glad his hard work paid off. Itachi was the worst teacher he ever had. It was never ending embarrassment and Sasuke wasn't sure he would make it out in one piece.

Sakura finished every last bite, talking with Sasuke over her meal. She was so happy. The day had only begun, but it was already the best day ever. She loved him. Unconditionally. More than anything. To her, he was a blessing. He was everything. She truly wanted this-him, for the rest of her life.

Just after breakfast he took her on a walk throughout the grounds and they spent a fair amount of time in the gardens. It was a beautiful place, full of luscious greens and gorgeous flowers. Sakura didn't have the opportunity to walk through the gardens often, so she appreciated the time to do so even more-so.

Sasuke was even sweeter on her than he normally was, pulling her along, telling her details about each flower that she wasn't familiar with. They were having a great time. It was a great birthday. She needed nothing more than what she had. Him and this moment, that was it.

After their tour of the gardens, Sasuke led her towards the stables. He claimed that he wanted to check in on Raikou, even though he wouldn't be riding today and this made Sakura happy. She'd always known how special the horse was to Sasuke, and he'd grown very special to her as well. She was excited to see him, to show him affection and make his day and hers before they went back into the palace for the remainder of the day.

The prince led her to the stables slowly. She was all smiles on their way to see Raikou, talking happily with the man that had become the love of her life on their way. Raikou appeared as he did any other day. He was the same beautiful, majestic stallion Sakura had come to love. She brought him a treat, a few sugar cubes that she fed to him the instant they were inside his stall. She asked Sasuke for his brush, and proceeded to brush him as she did almost every time they came to see him.

Raikou had grown very affectionate to Sakura over time. Sasuke spoke often about how impressed he was that Sakura could so easily have him surrendering to her. But the prince knew it was the girl's kindness, her pure and innocent soul. The same part of her that had drawn him to her as well.

Sakura wasn't rushing herself. She was enjoying giving the black stallion a long brushing. The prince had no other duties for the day and neither did she, so she saw no reason to hurry. She felt Sasuke's eyes on her though, heavy and penetrating the entire time she was brushing and stroking his horse. She tried to ignore him, for it embarrassed her when he watched her so seriously. She concentrated on the task at hand and speaking to Raikou, not bothering to say a word to the prince as she worked. If he wanted to address her in some sense, he would-and she knew that.

"Perhaps we should go for a ride today." Sasuke suggested, finally voicing his thoughts.

"If you want to, sure. You know I always want to ride." She giggled. She'd become so accustomed to riding Raikou, and had grown so attached to him that she would love to ride him, anytime. Even if it was on their free time. Maybe even more so if it _was_ on their free time.

"True." He smirked and started walking further back into the stables, soon out of Sakura's line of sight. He was back within seconds and wasn't alone. "Though I think you should ride your own horse now and again. Wouldn't want her to feel neglected."

Sasuke watched in amusement as Sakura stared at the pure white mare that followed behind him. He had known she loved riding with him and he felt the same. However, it would also be nice to ride side by side with the woman he cared for most in his life.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked, grinning widely as she left Raikou to come and rub the nose of the white mare.

"That's up to you, she is yours." He stated and the pretty mare leaned forward to Sakura's touch.

"Mine?" Sakura asked, her breath catching as she turned to look at him with a surprised expression. "Don't kid around like that, Sasuke-kun." She laughed then, still rubbing the mare happily.

"I never kid." The prince promised with a straight face, refusing to give into the smirk that wanted to return. "She's my second present to you."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started, voice faltering. "That's too much. I would love to ride her. But to have her as my own… I couldn't. The gesture is far too fine for me. Besides, even after nearly a year of training, I'm not skilled enough to have my own horse."

Sasuke sighed at her reluctance and turned his attention to the mare. "Such a shame. Now she'll have to stand in this stable day after day, all alone."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura swatted his arm then. "You wouldn't dare do that to this angel."

"I'm not doing anything, you're the one that won't let this 'angel' be yours. I certainly won't let anyone else have her." He said.

Sakura didn't know what to say… how to respond. What if things fall through? If she and Sasuke couldn't be together? If she was forced to leave the palace, or even the entire kingdom? Sasuke was giving her a horse that she may have to leave behind? It was an awful thought, but for now… Sakura decided to push those thoughts away.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama." She told him, giving him a soft smile as she continued to rub the mare affectionately.

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. It wasn't often that she called him that anymore. They'd become so much closer and she'd come to realize that Sasuke didn't like her being so formal with him. She hadn't meant it this time, in an angry or spiteful way. It had just rolled off her tongue.

Sasuke frowned. Was she really that against the idea of owning the mare? "You don't want to keep her?" He asked, though it was more of an observation.

"It's not that. Not at all. She's fascinating. She's amazing. I love her. I'm so happy that you would think of me enough to give her to me. But… I just don't know if I'm capable, or worthy enough to have her as my own."

Sasuke shook his head and reached over to lightly tap her nose. "Stop that. You are more than capable, more than worthy. Do you still not know, not understand how special you are?"

Sakura didn't want Sasuke to think she didn't appreciate the gift he was bestowing upon her. She just didn't see it as a gift. It was so over the top. It was extraordinary. She was beside herself with glee and so, she could do nothing but thank him adamantly for being so kind to her. She accepted his gift, thanking him again and again. Before their ride, during, and after numerous times. She was overjoyed. Especially knowing Sasuke thought so much of her. This would never become accustomed to her.

Her birthday was blissful. Beautiful. She had the greatest day and was able to enjoy every moment of it with her prince. That was all she wanted.

The ball arrived in no time at all. While before, Sakura had been eagerly awaiting it, having never been able to attend such an occasion. Since learning of her fate, she'd dreaded it every single day. Because she wasn't looking forward to it any longer, the days only continued to move quicker. And before she could even think about being ready, the day had come.

A special ball gown was delivered to her, made specially for this event. It was dazzling. She was treated as a princess, being dressed by servants and made up unlike she'd ever been before. It was too much, especially considering there wasn't a single man to be at that ball that she wanted to impress. She didn't even want to go. There would be too many people she didn't want to see. Because the only person she did want to see was the prince. He'd be there… but Sakura had overheard from other staff members in the palace that many nobles from other nations would be attending… many princesses with all intentions of meeting and greeting the prince… and hoping this would lead to some possible interactions in the future.

With their kingdom being as strong and grand as it was, there were many close nations that wanted to join them. The kings would marry their daughters to Sasuke in a heartbeat if it meant having the Uchiha on their side. This news had made Sakura even more weary of the ball. But, she had no choice but to attend.

Once she was ready, she really did think she was no longer the same girl. Even she wouldn't have been surprised if a suitor or two offered her their hands. She was beautiful. It was the first time in her life that she could openly admit it. But there was only one man in the world who she cared to know how he felt about her. Sasuke alone was the only man on her mind. Nobody else mattered. She wouldn't even see them. She would see right past them and search for the prince endlessly until she laid eyes on him. And only then would she be happy.

Sasuke quickly dressed in his formal black and white attire, Kusanagi at his waist. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He wasn't looking forward to this event and much like all the others, it would be full of nobles and mindless chatter. All he cared about was confronting his parents and making Sakura his. He was dreading having to watch other men court and flirt with her while he sat upon the throne with his parents and brother. It wasn't a night to look forward to but after it was all over, he would finally have the one thing he's ever truly wanted.

A knock came at the prince's door and before he could respond, Itachi entered. He came over and sat at the edge of Sasuke's bed, crossing his arms.

"Nervous?" He asked and Sasuke scoffed.

"Of course not." He said and joined him, staring at the wall. "You better not back out or else the deal is off."

Itachi smiled and shoved Sasuke's shoulder with his own. "I should be saying that to you. Don't worry, little brother, I will do my part. I'm sure Sakura must be nervous as well."

"She is the type to worry." Sasuke admitted. "I can't imagine what she's thinking . . . how she's feeling."

"It will be alright. There isn't anything we can't accomplish when we work together." Itachi reassured and Sasuke rested his head on his elder brother's shoulder.

"I can't lose her, Aniki." Sasuke whispered.

"You won't, Sasuke. You won't."

Sakura held her breath as she made her way to join the hustle and bustle that was the ball of the year. She was dressed in an extravagant, all white and sheer lace ball gown that was fitting for only the most beautiful princesses. It made her happy to know that the queen herself had picked it out. It made Sakura look like a new woman. And honestly, she couldn't wait to see the prince's face at the sight of her.

She really hoped he would like it.

There were more people than she ever imagined. As she entered, the duke took her hand and introduced her to the entire room. Her name alone and her present working status was the only information revealed about her, and then she was officially on the market. Left to wander around the room and expected to meet and greet all those eligible bachelors who gave her the creeps from a look alone.

This would be a long night…

Sasuke and Itachi entered the large ball room together, taking a hidden route that led straight to their seats next to the king and queen. Once the attendees noticed the princes' presences, almost all eyes eagerly turned towards them in hopes of snagging a husband or a royal son in law. Sasuke scanned the crowd for a particular set of green eyes and beautiful pink hair. His brow furrowed in annoyance after minutes of searching the large number of people. His brother nudged him and gestured towards one of the tables arranged with food. Sasuke followed his line of vision and finally found Sakura, however she was practically surrounded by other men.

Itachi smirked as his brother's expression turned dark. He couldn't wait to see how Sasuke was going to handle this. His younger brother gripped the arms of his chair in order to restrain himself. He knew this was going to be the hardest part, but he had no idea that seeing those men merely talking to his princess would make his blood boil. It took everything in him not to sneer as the suitors flirted and fought against each other to win her favor. He wanted nothing more than to head over there and show them just who she belonged to. Sasuke wasn't about to let the one thing that had brought him happiness, that had saved him, be taken away by someone else. It didn't matter if it was another man or his parents, Sakura wasn't going anywhere.

Sakura was feeling flustered and not sure what to do with all the men coming up to her. Her hands had been touched and kissed more times than she could count. She couldn't say that she liked it, because she didn't. She was highly uncomfortable the entire time and never had any idea how to respond to any of the suitors, so she remained quiet besides when she'd introduce herself. She'd force a smile, but it never appeared forced. All she wanted was to spot her prince, to see him and hopefully be reassured by that. But she didn't have a chance to look for him at all.

"My lady, you seem to be distracted." Said one of the royal guards who had come seeking her hand.

"Oh no." Sakura shook her head at this, but she was in fact _very_ distracted. "Not at all."

"Would you do me the honor of a dance?" Another man asked.

Taken aback by this, Sakura's brows furrowed as she turned to look at him. "Oh, I'd… I'd rather not." She said, trying to shoot him down gently.

"I'm quite the dancer, I assure you." He insisted and grabbed her arm.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest when the man's hand was pulled away by a familiar face.

"No one wants to dance with you, Kyoya." Sasori stated and stood very close to the pink haired girl.

Sakura looked back and forth between the two men nervously, unsure what she should say or do-if anything. "Um… gentlemen…"

"No need to fear, Sakura." Sasori said and smiled. "I'll protect you."

"Calling a lady by her first name, Sasori?" The other man, Kyoya nearly snarled. "How disrespectful."

"It isn't as if we're strangers, we are both members of the royal staff." He brushed off and turned his attention back to Sakura. "Let me re-introduce myself, seeing as last time I was interrupted. I'm Sasori." He said and reached for her hand to kiss it.

Sakura snatched her hand away the instant he reached to touch it and swatted his hand away. "Sir Kyoya is right. If you have an interest in a lady, you should learn to treat her as such." She turned her nose up at him before walking away, from him and all the other men surrounding her. But she knew it wouldn't be long before she was approached once more.

Just as she expected, she was barely awarded a moment of peace and silence before another man approached her, followed by two others soon after. She sighed, unable to keep herself from frowning. She didn't want to see another man if he wasn't her prince. She didn't want to speak to any of them anymore. This ball was a horrible experience, and she just wanted it to be over with.

Some of the suitors were from other nations. This made her sad, just thinking that the king and queen thought she would want to marry someone and have to move away from her homeland just to be with them-to leave everything she knew, and move with a stranger and to an unknown place… she couldn't even think of anything worse.

Except for her losing the prince. But, that fell in together anyway.

Sasuke was not going to let her go, she believed this, she felt this in her heart. If only she could get through this night and through these men, she would be okay. Everything would be okay. She wondered where he was. She wanted to see him so terribly, but she was busy keeping the suitors at bay.

She was offered dance after dance, and even proposed to several times. The men would talk themselves up a great deal, before promising her a wonderful life if she would be theirs. When she wouldn't respond, they would tell her to think about it. She wasn't supposed to be making a decision the same night anyway… but her decision had long since been made.

There was only one man in the world for her, and if she couldn't have him, she'd rather be alone for the rest of her life.

Sasuke rose from his seat when he saw Sasori only to be stopped by the first prince. "Patience, little brother." Itachi reminded and he reluctantly sat back down.

He couldn't take much more of this. It was obvious the men were giving her trouble and Sasori would just add to the fact. One of the men grabbed Sakura's arm and this time for sure Sasuke was going over there. However, the red haired man was faster, moving the others aside to come to her aid.

"Tch!" Sasuke grumbled and stared as Sasori spoke before reaching for her hand. Sakura quickly swatted him away and Sasuke chuckled.

"She seems to be able to handle herself." Itachi mused, also watching everything unfold.

"Serves the bastard right." Sasuke commented, hoping she would hit him again.

Sakura told him off and then walked away, Sasuke mentally cheering her on. As time passed more and more men approached her and he glared as they talked. Some of the suitors even had the nerve to drop down on one knee, their intentions clear. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he could just sit here and listen to mother after mother bring their daughters up to intince him and his brother. He wasn't really listening and his parents frowned at his blatant behavior, ignoring all who spoke to him save Itachi.

He kept his attention on Sakura as she bravely fought off the relentless men going wherever she went. He had known many men would be drawn to her, she was in fact the only girl worth a second glance. Yet he wasn't prepared for the actual number of men that showed interest. Even nobles from other kingdoms had their fair share of courting and Sasuke hated every moment of it. It was disgusting. Itachi was having the night of his life as he watched his brother lose his mind. He had to give him credit though, Sasuke had managed to hold himself back longer than he thought he would. However, it was all over when Sasori made another attempt to gain Sakura's favor.

Sakura couldn't have even counted the amount of men who'd approached her. It felt like every suitor at the ball had introduced themselves, hoping to go much further than that. Her hands had been touched so much… she'd never been more thankful for the pair of gloves she wore with her dress. Even hours after the ball had started, she had yet to have a moment to find her prince in the crowd.

For all she knew, by now, he could have been dazzled by some beautiful princess and forgotten all about her.

Just when she'd finally excused herself for the umpteenth time and made herself busy by fixing herself a snack and accepting a drink, nobody else came up to her. She was grateful that they had enough respect to give her a moment to eat and relax. She was so tense and couldn't remember a single face or name of any of the men who'd come up to her. There were too many. It was too much to take in. She honestly just wanted to get to her room, undress and fall asleep.

Her moment of peace only lasted a couple moments before Sasori walked over, ceasing the opportunity of her being alone. Sakura's lips pulled into a frown and she sat her food down, disappointed that he would approach her yet again and obviously hadn't the slightest bit of consideration.

She raised the flute in her hand to her lips, finishing the alcohol quickly and hoping it would do something to calm her nerves.

"I wanted to apologize, for being so rude before. It's just that, you're such a stunning woman and I didn't think there was any reason to be so formal with you." He told her. "Just give me a chance." He said, taking the glass from her hand and setting it on the table before she could stop him. His arms were around her waist in the next instant and she could only look up at him in surprise of his bold move. "Dance with me."

Sakura's hands went to his chest in an attempt to push him off of her, but he only pulled her closer. She didn't want to make a scene, and he was probably using that to his advantage. Her skin crawled at the close proximity and the scent of the strong liquor coming from him. His arms wrapped so tightly around her didn't help her growing alarm.

Before Sasori could make another move, he was grabbed by his collar and yanked away by the prince. "You always push it, don't you?" Sasuke hissed and then pulled Sakura to his chest. "This is the last warning you will ever receive. If you come near Sakura again, I will have your head."

Sasori's eyes widened at the promise, never before having experienced this level of anger from the prince. "Sire, I-"

"Not another word." Sasuke growled. "You have one second to get out of my sight."

If Sasuke was not a prince, was not raised to behave in a certain manner, he is sure he would have drawn his sword and ran him through. The moment he saw Sasori go to Sakura again, he had dodged his brother's hand and marched over. He would not tolerate this any longer. Sasori wisely backed down, bowing to the prince and then taking his leave. Sasuke watched him go, making sure he kept his distance or else there would be blood.

Sakura couldn't believe the prince had come to her rescue, or that he was holding her so possessively when the entire room was all eyes on them. She looked up to him, watching as his eyes followed a retreating Sasori. He appeared so angry that she was surprised he had handled the situation as calmly as he had. Still, a scene had unfurled. Everyone was looking at them, including his parents.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered, feeling nervous even though she was so ecstatic to have him at her side. "You didn't have to do that."

"Be thankful I didn't do it sooner." Sasuke told her as he looked down into her green eyes, his gaze softening. "Are you alright, pinky?"

"I'm fine. Better now." She whispered, blushing slightly at the gentle look he was giving her.

He gave her a small smile and then turned his gaze to Itachi who gave him a nod. It was finally time for him to make his move. He looked back at Sakura and took hold of her hand.

"Let's go." He said and started walking towards the throne, tugging her behind him.

"W-what are we doing?" She asked in wonder as she held tight to his hand and followed.

"I think it's time you choose a suitor." He explained, looking back and smirking at her. "That is, it's time you chose me."

Her entire face turning red, Sakura's free hand raised to her cheek in surprise. "Tonight? Here? In front of everyone?" She couldn't believe this.

"Hn."

They quickly navigated through the crowd of shocked onlookers, confused at what they were witnessing. Once the prince and his princess were in front of the royal family, Sasuke squared his shoulders, standing firm. He kept his hold on Sakura's hand and made sure to be close, ready to shield her from any words his parents or the kingdom might say. He would not hesitate to defend her and he pitied the ones who would dare speak against what he and Sakura had between them. She was everything to the prince and he would be nothing without her.

What he wasn't expecting, was for the queen to be looking to them so softly, smiling so brightly and the smallest hint of tears in her eyes. The prince looked from his mother to his father and fully expected him to have a look of pure disgust on his face. But he was only looking to his wife and reaching to take her hand in his.

"Speak son, if that is what you wish to do." The king spoke clearly, but softly.

Sasuke glanced at his brother who looked at him in support before taking a deep breath. "Father, mother, I have long since made my choice in who I would marry. I mean no disrespect, but I refuse to have anyone other than Sakura."

"Sakura, dear… come here please." The queen said and Sakura swallowed nervously, moving to release Sasuke's hand and walk closer to her, but Sasuke held her in place. Sakura looked at him, watching as his eyes looked so seriously to his mother, who returned his gaze with a stern look. "Sasuke, let her go."

"It's fine Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him, having no fear of the queen. Sasuke reluctantly let her go and she went to stand before the queen, her heart beating a little faster. "Your majesty." Sakura greeted her with a curtsy.

Before she was standing straight again, the queen was on her feet and taking both of Sakura's hand into her own. "I haven't seen my son smile like he smiled at you moments ago… in so long I can not even remember the last time. You have changed him so much, and while my husband and I did recognize it, we had no idea of the bond that has formed between you. We've put the two of you through quite an ordeal during this event, unknowingly. But, we both would like you to know that even though you're a common girl, we think that no other woman would be better for Sasuke."

"If you choose to marry him, neither my wife nor I will mind. You will have our blessing." The king added to his wife's words.

Sakura's lips trembled as she held the queen's hands, her own shaking in her emotion. "I love him. Very much. I want nothing more than to be by his side, and care for him for the rest of my life."

Sasuke's heart clenched at her words. He had known she loved him, of course he had known, but hearing her say it was another matter entirely. She wanted the same thing he did, a life together. "Sakura . . . ." He said, at a loss for words at her declaration.

"Son, come to stand beside your lady." His mother said, grinning too cheekily at him.

Itachi laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. He moved to stand next to the pink haired girl and held her hand once more, giving it a squeeze.

"I know you must love her deeply." The queen said softly as she spoke to him. "For so long, you were so cold and so out of touch with the world… but since Sakura has come into your life you've become a changed man. You're now the man you were always meant to be, and your father and I would never take that away from you."

"Then you truly . . . you accept us?" Sasuke asked, wanting to believe but still needed to be sure. "I have your blessing?" He asked, this more directed to his father.

"Of course you do. Sakura is a wonderful girl. You should be honored to have her." His father said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then, dark eyes full of emotion. "I am."

Sakura's eyes watered and before she could stop herself she flung her arms around her prince and held him tight. "Sasuke-kun… I'm so… so happy right now." She sniffled, her words whispered for only him to hear.

He pulled her to his chest for the second time that night and held her tightly, not caring about the people watching. "I told you it would all work out." He teased and rubbed her back soothingly.

His words caused her to look up at him, cheeks puffing out before she erupted into a fit of giggles. "So, you did. I'm glad you were right."

Itachi smiled at the display and stood, coming close to the embracing couple. "I am happy for you both." He said.

"I almost can't believe it. I never thought mother and father would agree so easily." Sasuke admitted and his brother smirked.

"Well, while you were defending Sakura's honor from the terrible Sasori, I had a little chat with them." Itachi informed and Sasuke shook his head.

"Of course you did."

"I had to keep my end of the deal, did I not? Speaking of . . ." He trailed off with a mischievous expression.

Sasuke shuddered and held Sakura closer. "You intend to collect the favor now?" He asked, uncertain what his older brother was plotting.

"Hn."

"Very well, out with it then." Sasuke stated warrily.

Itachi smirked and took a step closer. "I hereby order you, little brother, to hug me like never before."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me, Sasuke. Embrace me." Itachi demanded.

"Right now? In front of all these people?" Sasuke hissed, ready to turn him down but well aware that he couldn't.

Sakura was giggling as she pulled herself away from Sasuke, waiting excitedly to see the two princes embrace. Itachi quickly took her place and waited for Sasuke to get to it. "I don't have all night." Itachi taunted and Sasuke glared at him. He should have known the favor would've been something like this.

He tried to ignore all the eyes on him and his brother, dreading this with every fiber of his being. Sasuke inched forward and wrapped his arms around Itachi who soon returned the gesture, holding his younger brother tightly. Sasuke felt himself start to smile, but killed the action before it had a chance to live. If Itachi ever found out he would surely never let Sasuke forget it. The hug lasted a little longer than necessary and Sasuke was sure it was because Itachi dragged it out no matter what anyone else said.

"Well done. Don't you feel better now?" Itachi asked and his mother clapped her hands, cooing at her boys.

"No." Sasuke stated stubbornly and turned to Sakura . "Let's dance." He said and took her hand again, pulling her away before Itachi had the chance to respond. He wanted to forget that embarrassing hug ever happened and be with the girl who was finally his.

The prince was more than ready to show the kingdom who she belonged to, who she was only allowed to dance with, especially to those who dared to try earlier that night.

Once the two of them finally took their leave from the ball, no longer having any reason to be there, they were all hurried steps as they made their way upstairs, arm in arm with happy smiles plastered all over their faces.

Sakura was overjoyed. She'd never experienced such a feeling of happiness, and her love for the prince had only intensified at learning that the king and queen would so openly accept them.

Being excited as she was, Sakura wouldn't have dreamed of arguing when Sasuke pulled her into his room, even though she truly wanted to get out of her dress sooner rather than later.

He never said a word. The second he had the door closed and locked behind them, he pushed her against the door, pressing his body firmly against hers while his hands rose to cradle her face and he kissed her. The kiss was urgent, heartfelt and breathtaking. Sakura held fast to his upper arms as she kissed him back with a passion, and the kiss itself portrayed all their feelings without either of them needing to voice them.

"I love you." She felt the urge to tell him when his lips broke away from hers, giving them both a moment to breathe.

The prince only kissed her again in response, pulling her away from the door before his fingers started pulling at the ties around her neck, quickly having them undone and her dress falling apart.

"Sasuke-kun." She pulled away from the kiss then, blushing furiously as she struggled to hold her dress in place.

Over the past year, they'd kissed and touched many times… but it had never gone further than that. It was usually the prince who was the epitome of composure, always in control. But tonight, he was looking at her with such longing that a pull in her belly began to form and Sakura could only stare back at him, her hold on her dress weakening.

There was nothing standing in their way anymore, no fears or uncertainty. They could be together, openly, forever. Nobody could say anything, nobody would. The realization had Sakura releasing her dress and allowing it to fall to her feet.

Sasuke's eyes traveled down her corset greedily. She held her breath as he came closer once more, slowly walking her backwards towards his bed. " _You_ . . . you're mine." He told her, stroking her cheek.

"All yours." She promised. "Always."

Sasuke's eyes darkened upon hearing her words and he pushed her on her back, quick to place himself over her where he belonged. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before and his hands had a mind of their own as they traveled up and down the pink haired girl's sides. He kissed her hungrily, groaning when her fingers gripped his hair. The room was getting hotter by the minute and Sasuke was unable to even think. All he felt was her body against his until he grinded his hips down on hers, the moan she released snapping him out of his trance.

"Sakura . . ." He panted, feeling his restraint weaken. "Stop me. You have to stop me."

"Sasuke-kun… I just… I want you so badly." She whimpered.

The prince was torn, riled up by her words and feeling every bit of desire she was. However, he was aware of what would happen if he continued and let himself loose. This wasn't right. Sasuke needed to make an honest woman out of her. She was so pure and innocent. As desperately as he wanted her, he could wait. If only to do right by her. He wanted to treasure her, not rush like an impatient child without self control. Sasuke buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath.

"We can't." He said and willed himself to hold back. "Not yet, princess."

"W-what? Why?" Sakura panted, meeting his eyes and looking utterly confused.

He pulled back and moved to lay beside her, taking her hand in his. "You know why, pinky. There is an order to these things."

Sakura inhaled shakily, trying to calm herself and be understanding to what the prince was trying to do. "O-okay. I understand." She whispered, holding tight to his hand and trying desperately to hide her disappointment.

Sasuke leaned a bit and kissed her softly. "It will happen soon." He soothed. "I'll give you everything you could ever want."

"I know." She breathed at his lips before taking the initiative and kissing him again, more strongly than he'd kissed her. "Thank you for being so considerate."

"It's because I care . . . you're very dear to me." He explained and pulled her closer.

"I love you." She told him, pressing a kiss to his neck before settling in his arms, calm and happy as she'd ever been.

...

The kingdom was in an uproar over the events of the ball and the very next day Itachi had jewelry masters brought to the palace. Sakura had been summoned by the queen to spend some time with her future mother while Sasuke went with his brother. The prince's mother had offered them her own ring, as was tradition, but Sasuke agreed with Itachi in choosing one himself. He wanted it to be special and unique for the woman of his dreams. Everything was already set out on display when he entered the room Itachi was waiting in. The jewelry masters were standing back against the wall, silent until spoken to.

"There you are, little brother. Come have a look." Itachi stated and gestured towards the tables.

Sasuke was in fact impressed, there were many expensive and not too common items here. He took his time scanning the merchandise and even took advice for his elder brother on what to choose. It was somewhat amusing how the jewelry masters watched with hopeful expression, wanting their table to be the one to receive the prince's money. In the end, he decided to go with a gold ring from the far left table and have two diamonds embedded into it. One would serve to represent him and the other Sakura, however he kept that bit of information to himself. The corresponding jewel masters were shocked to say the least.

"T-two diamonds, you majesty?" The man stuttered despite being getting paid full in gold.

Itachi waved his hand dismissively. "Money is no object, my good man. Especially not for my adorable younger brother."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "That will be all. See our steward for your payment and I expect the ring within three days at the most."

The two princes made their exit and Sasuke elbowed his brother once they were out of sight. "Must you always embarrass me?"

"It is my duty to do so." Itachi smirked and dodged another attack. "Temper, temper. This childish behavior isn't becoming for royalty."

"As if I care about that when it comes to you, you hypocrite." Sasuke hissed, remembering every birthday he had experienced in his brother's presence. "More importantly, what did you think? Will she like it?" He asked, suddenly more serious.

"It is more than generous and she is more than humble. If anything, she will try to get you to take it back because it is so fetching." Itachi teased, though his approval didn't go unnoticed.

Sasuke smiled fondly at the words, knowing she probably would do something like that. "Hn. Then I think I have chosen well." He hummed, referring to both the ring and his future bride.

Sasuke had never thought he would marry, much less marry someone as grand as Sakura. He never had the desire to think and dream about his future before, nor did he dare to. Yet now he looked forward to it, looked forward to a life with her that wasn't restricted and hidden. He could hardly wait for her to be his now and forever.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank so much for all the follows, faves and reviews! They mean so much to us and are forever motivating!**

 **W** **e hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave us a review and let us now how you felt about the ball and everything that happened?**

 **Till next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


End file.
